Mortal Boundaries
by kryptoniteblack
Summary: 7th year JL SOC ROC She swore she would never like James Potter and she was even engaged to another man during her 7th year. But isn't it funny how people can change their minds? And that's exactly what Lily Evans did...R
1. Silence

A/N: Okay, this is just to some up the things that would have happened in the sixth year if I'd written a fic about it.

Characters:

The marauders are basically based on what I know about them from the books.

Lily is in a heavy relationship with Amos Diggory (the marauders detest him)

Holly Short(OC) is an athletic girl who plays as seeker on the Gryffindor team whose very pretty.

Miera Shick(OC). She's gone out with James for the entire 6th year in a surprisingly serious relationship.

Chloe Sullen(OC) is a smart girl who has been going with Remus for the sixth year.

Chloe, Miera, Holly, and Lily are best friends.

* * *

Present Times 

James sat up groggily from his bed. He was going to be late meeting his friends in Diagon Alley, but he didn't care. He hadn't cared about much since the end of last term. Since "IT" had happened. His friends had tried to pull him out of his trance, but he stayed in the same depressed mood all the time. Sirius even went to stay at Remus' for the last couple weeks of term. Tomorrow he'd be boarding the train and heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"James, what took you so long?" Sirius sat after James had waltzed into the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley over an hour late.

"Didn't feel like getting up," James said shrugging.

"You not still all mad about-"

"Since your in such a hurry Padfoot, shut your trap and lets get this shopping over with," James snapped, cutting Sirius off.

The other three marauders looked at each other with concern. James had been like this all summer, not talking to anyone. He wouldn't even return their letters. And only Sirius knew the whole truth in what had happened and why James was so mad.

The day crept by slowly. James remained in his foul mood, despite Sirius' valiant efforts. Remus was extremely worried, he had no idea what had made James act like this, and Sirius wouldn't tell him. James didn't even crack a smile when Sirius went up to the ugliest girl on the street and kissed her smack dab on the lips.

The foursome ran into many of their fellow students at Hogwarts, although they weren't as happy to see some of the as they were to see others. Sirius tried to James interested in pranking Snape when they passed him, but James just shrugged him off. After they'd gotten all the things they needed to leave for school the next day, they all headed home despite Sirius' suggestion that they have dinner somewhere.

* * *

"Potter, are you even going to help me?" Lily Evans shrieked the next day while she tried to hurry everyone onto the Hogwarts Express.

"No," James said, not even taking a second glance at Lily.

"Do you even care that you're Head Boy?" Lily asked questioningly. How could Dumbledore have made James Potter Head Boy?

"No," James said helping a first year put their trunk away.

Lily stared at James, he had just helped someone with out even complaining about it, "Well, don't go around helping too many people Potter, it might ruin your image."

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm not as mean as you think I am? Did it ever occur to you that you always judge me by one seeing one side of me? Doesn't anyone think that I have feelings just the same as everyone else?" James said bitterly.

"Potter, if you had feelings you wouldn't walk around like you were the best thing on earth," Lily snapped back feeling a little bad for James.

James looked at Lily for a moment. Lily was surprised to see that for once he didn't have the soft look in his eyes, but only a cold hard look. Ever since he'd been going out with Miera he'd looked at her less and less, but he never looked at her like he was now. It was like he hated her.

"Hey Lily!" Miera said waving, "Hey James," she added a moment later.

Lily waved back, but she was surprised to see that James only turned away, "Aren't you even going to wave at her?"

"We broke up," James said through clenched teeth.

"Well that's not her fault, you were bound to dump her sometime, it's your nature, Potter," Lily said defending her friend.

"Yeah?" James snarled, "Well just for your information, Evans, you and your little friend aren't as perfect as you think you are. Maybe you should ask her what happened, I'm sure she'll be glad to explain it."

Lily looked at James blankly. Surely Miera hadn't broken up with him, she adored him. James punched the compartment door beside him, leaving a huge dent in it. Lily was about to tell him off, but he just walked into his compartment and locked himself inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking to Holly and Chloe in their own compartment. Remus had his arm around Chloe and Sirius was giving Holly a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Sirius," Holly said laughing as Sirius was spinning her around.

"Well, its really only been about three months," Sirius pointed out.

Holly punched him lightly on the arm, "Stop being such an idiot," she said laughing. She hadn't seen Sirius all summer, and she had missed him. They'd been best friends since their second year when he'd rescued her from an older guy wanting to go out with her. "You look different," Holly said sizing Sirius up.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time since someone noticed my well-toned shape I've been working on all summer," Sirius said laughing.

"Oh get over yourself," Holly said sarcastically. Sirius was still as adorable as he always was but there was something about his face. He looked older and in a very un-Sirius like way, scarred and sad. But there wasn't a flaw on his perfect face.

"Holly there you are!" George Frost said opening the compartment door.

Holly kissed George, and invited him into the compartment. George was Holly's boyfriend, a bright Ravenclaw who played quidditch. Only Remus noticed the dark glint in Sirius' eye as Holly slipped her hand into George's.

"I would love to stay, but I really must be getting to the prefects compartment, Holly," George said, kissing Holly once more before he left.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as Holly sat back down.

"Oh, George and I spent a day together in Diagon Alley and we just clicked," Holly said smiling happily.

Lily poked her head into the compartment, "Hey guys, have you seen James or Miera anywhere? James locked himself in a compartment and I didn't know if he's trying to see how his robes look on him or seduce some girl, but I need some help here."

"We haven't seen them Lils, sorry," Holly said, Lily rolled her eyes and left the compartment.

"Why would James lock himself into a compartment?" Holly asked, "Do you think that Miera is with him?"

"No, he broke up with her this summer," Chloe said.

"Serves her right," Sirius said in a deep growl. He could remember only too well what had happened after they got off the train last year.

* * *

Flashback 

James and Sirius were looking for Miera so James could introduce her to his parents. Most people had already left with their children and it was obvious that Miera wasn't in the crowd.

"_Maybe she left, mate," Sirius said._

"_No, she said that she would wait," James said confused, "Lets look on the other side of the ticket booth."_

_So James and Sirius walked around to the other side of the ticket booth, but there was nothing there except an old closet. They were about to give up when they heard a noise from the closet. It sounded like a girl's voice._

"_That's Miera," James said panicked, "She must be in trouble!" and he flung open the door._

_Out tumbled Miera and Dean Edwards, a fellow sixth year. They evidently shared a deep passion for each other because they were both topless._

"_Miera, are you alright?" James asked helping her up, and giving her shirt to her. James picked Dean up by the scuff of his neck and threw him against the wall, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again!"_

"_James stop," Miera said pulling on James' arm, "Don't you get it? I'm in love with Dean!"_

_James looked at her. Sirius had never seen him look so terrible in his entire life. _

"_What about me?" James said, and Sirius knew he was close to tears._

"_I've been cheating on you since February," Miera said shrugging, "So, I'm going out with Dean, and you're out of the picture."_

_Sirius grabbed James arm before he did anything rash. James just stood there with his mouth gaping. How had the girl he'd grown to love cheat on him? _

"_James," Sirius said softly, "Lets get out of here."

* * *

_

Sirius remembered that night, when James had been crying. The only other time Sirius had ever seen James cry was when his grandparents had died. James said he loved Miera, she was the first girl he'd really loved. He'd even gotten over Lily. Ever since then, James was depressed all the time. He said that if he didn't get close to anyone, then he wouldn't get hurt. She'd hurt him, and she'd hurt him bad.

* * *

A/N: Ok, hope you liked it. I know it's a bit rough, but I was trying to do it in a hurry. Next chapters will be more interesting and funnier, I promise. Please review! 


	2. Truth, lies, and everything else

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you guys liked the last chapter. I don't really have anything to say, so I'll just get on with the story.

* * *

Breakfast the next day was cheerful, although James still wasn't talking. Sirius sat by Holly, Remus, and Chloe, and James sat with Peter a few seats down. Sirius was delighted that people were laughing at his jokes. He'd become so used to James' blank stare over the summer.

"Schedules everyone," Lily said plopping down on the other side of Sirius.

Everyone reluctantly reached for their schedule, groaning at the site of them. Everyone, that was, except Sirius. Lily held it out to him, but he refused to take it.

"The way I see it," Sirius said logically, "If I don't have a schedule, then I can't go to my classes. And I won't get into trouble because it won't be my fault since I don't know what classes I have."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "However fool-proof your plan might be, I have a hunch that Dumbledore will get around it," she said laughing.

Sirius laughed and stared at Lily in astonishment at the same time. He was sure that Evans was going to chew him out for his stupid comment.

"I'm not a total priss, you know," Lily said, almost reading Sirius' mind, "I might actually talk to you more if you weren't always…getting into trouble."

Sirius was again taken aback at her remark. He could have sworn Lily was going to say, "If you didn't hang around James," but changed her mind at the last minute. Why did she hate James so much?

"So Lily," Holly said, "How is Amos doing?"

"Oh, he's great! Getting a job at the ministry, you know. It'll be so weird not having him around this year," Lily said, lost in thought.

* * *

The first day at Hogwarts soon turned into the first week and slowly the second week. Things were starting to into routine. James was using the responsibilities as Head Boy as an excuse for his silence. Nobody heard him talk except in class or when he was yelling at someone for doing sometime he himself had done everyday in years past.

"Okay," Lily said to Sirius, "Am I hearing things, or did Potter just tell someone off for tracking mud into the room?"

Sirius laughed, he'd discovered that he liked talking to Lily. They'd even become friends in a short time, and Sirius soon learned that Lily didn't mind people breaking the rules, as long as it wasn't James.

Sirius watched James sit back by the fire, wearing that blank expression that almost never left his face. James had been so quiet lately that it seemed like he wasn't even there. In fact, Sirius even felt himself looking forward to talking to Lily or Holly more that James lately. Then again, talking to James was like talking to yourself, a sign of insanity.

"He seems really uptight this year," Lily said and Sirius again had the weird sensation that she could read his mind.

"Yeah, I think he's still pretty upset about the break up with Miera," Sirius said cautiously.

"Wasn't that his choice?" Lily asked arrogantly.

"Erm-Did you ever talk to Miera about the break up?"

"Yeah, she said that James just called it quits out of the blue," Lily replied, "I told her that was just his nature."

"Lily," Sirius said heavily, "Why do you hate James so much? He only wants you to like him, just be his friend. Heck, one conversation without slapping him would make his year. And he did have a good reason to break it off with Miera. She was cheating on him, I saw it with my own eyes."

Lily looked surprised at what Sirius had told her. Surely James had done something first. Miera wouldn't have cheated on James for no reason. But what James had said back on the train kept popping into her mind, "You and your friends aren't as perfect as you think."

"Maybe you should try getting to know him without slapping him first," Sirius suggested with the gears spinning in his head.

Lily looked appalled, "He's the one being mean all the time, he should be happy I'm this nice to him!" Sirius smiled, maybe James had been right when he said that he and Lily would be a great couple.

* * *

James sat out by the lake, watching Miera and Dean walk around the lake, hand in hand. How could he have fallen for Miera so hard? He almost wished that he could just go back to liking Lily, however discouraging it was. But even Lily's place in his heart had been replaced with his brutal love for Miera.

" 'Lo Prongs," Sirius said, taking a seat by James. Sirius finally got tired of the silence between them, "Your still not over her are you?"

"No," James replied miserably.

"Look, I know-"

"No, Sirius, you don't know," James snapped, "If things ever look good in a relationship for you, you're the one cheating and breaking up."

Sirius knew there was truth in what James was saying, "I was afraid, Prongs, I was bloody scared that something might happen."

"Yeah? Well, you were probably right. Things happen," James added softly, "even if you think you're in love with each other."

"James, you can't do this to yourself," Sirius pleaded. "You haven't been yourself lately, it hardly seems like you're my best friend anymore," James' eyes flickered, and Sirius continued, "I haven't talked to the James I know since last term. The truth is, I can't live without you. I need you Prongs."

James looked at Sirius. He'd never heard Sirius be so, well, serious before. James knew that he was telling the truth, he hadn't been himself lately.

"You just don't understand," James said softly.

"We would if you'd just tell us," Remus said, appearing from the other side of the tree.

James looked at Remus and he could tell that Remus knew what had happened with Miera. He owned his best friends an explanation, how stupid it sounded, "After Miera cheated on me," James began slowly, "I didn't have a heart left. I mean, after I broke up with other girls I liked, I always had Lily to go back to. She always had a place in my heart. But after Miera, Lily wasn't there anymore, she was gone. I don't like her, and I'm afraid to let my heart go.

Remus looked at Sirius and knew that he wasn't going to talk, so he gathered his courage and said, "All of us have our problems, Prongs. I'm mean look at me, I'm a werewolf. Who would want to marry me? And Sirius here, Sirius is so afraid of love that he runs in the other direction whenever somebody mentions it," Sirius made a face at Remus. "So, what I'm saying is that you're going to get over Miera, it won't be the end of your love life."

James looked at Remus thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if it's so much Miera herself that I can't get over. I feel so terrible about what I've done to other girls and how much I've hurt them. Lily was right all along, no wonder she hates me. I'm nothing but a big headed conceited jerk."

"Well your not going to change your image by just sitting there looking like you're possessed," Sirius pointed out, "They'll get the wrong idea and think you're whacked."

For the first time in a long time, James cracked a smile. His smile grew wider and wider until he finally started laughing hysterically.

"Right," Sirius said looking at James like he was crazy, "What am I saying? You are whacked! Now lets go, I'm starving."

"We just ate," Remus said incredulously, "You eat more than any boy I've ever seen."

"Yea, well, I'm not a boy, I'm a man, a big strong man," Sirius said making his voice very deep. James and Remus looked at him skeptically, Sirius smiled and said, "What? You two need to watch more muggle cartoons."

* * *

A/N: ok I hope you guys liked it…I'm glad that James is coming out of his funk. It's so boring when the marauders aren't causing trouble. Well, tell you friends about the story so I get lots of reviews...not that I'm greedy, but its nice to know your work is appreciated. Anyway, feel free to critize or suggest things for the fic. Hope I can update soon! 


	3. Milestone 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Hoped you guys liked the last chapter. I probably won't update for a few days cuz I'm going on vacation for the Holidays.

* * *

The change in James made everything seem much more fun at Hogwarts. No longer was he yelling at people for setting off fireworks in the hallways, he was doing it himself. Before they knew it, the first Hogsmeade trip was upon them.

Sirius stood with Holly at the notice board in the common room, "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," he commented.

"Oh really?" Holly said excitedly, "I can't wait, George and I are going to have such a good time!" and she hurried off to find her boyfriend.

Sirius' face fell at Holly's reaction. What did she see in that Frost jerk?

"Ouch," James said from behind him, "That's got to hurt."

"Oh shut-up," Sirius grumbled, "I didn't want to go with her anyway."

"Really Padfoot?" James said sniggering, "You sure fooled me."

Sirius walked away without making a comment to James about his dating life. He'd just realized how much he really had missed his best friend being around. He gazed over the students in the common room, surely one girl didn't have a date. His eyes fell upon Arya Calloway, a sixth year chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She also happened to be one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts.

"Calloway," Sirius said tapping Arya on the back, "I know how badly you've been wanting to go out with me, so I'd thought I'd be a gentleman and ask you to Hogsmeade."

"Get over yourself, Black," Arya said laughing.

"But you'll still go with me, right?" Sirius pleaded.

Arya smiled, "Of course I will Sirius. Who else could steal my heart away beside you?"

Sirius flashed her a grin before heading down to breakfast. His smile was quickly wiped off his face went eight girls asked him to Hogsmeade. It was even worse when he entered the Great Hall. Girls had even brought signs asking him to go to Hogsmeade with them. He could just make out James lying on the floor with laughter.

* * *

A few nights later, many seventh year Gryffindors were sitting around the common room fire, doing homework. Sirius was talking to Holly about their lesson in Astronomy earlier that day when Arya interrupted them.

"Sirius, what time do you want you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Sirius put his arm around Arya, "Does eleven sound alright to you?"

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what time we go," She said teasingly before heading off to finish her homework.

"You guys are going to Hogsmeade together?" Holly asked, almost choking on her water.

"Yeah," Sirius said smiling after Arya.

"You didn't tell me," Holly protested.

"Sorry, next time I'll ask your permission first," Sirius replied sarcastically, "Maybe next time you should tell me when you get a boyfriend," Holly made a face and went up to her dormitory.

"Sirius, I was just wondering if you were going to be free in Hogsmeade," Lily asked after Holly was gone.

"Er-Actually I was planning spending the day with Arya," he replied.

"Oh," Lily said hurriedly, "That's okay, I was just wondering because you know how Amos is gone and everything."

"Hey Lily," Sirius said with a coy smile on his face, "Do you want to meet me around two at the post office? I'm sure that my date will be tired of me by then."

"If it isn't to much for you," Lily said grinning.

"No problem," Sirius said, mentally checking milestone one of project J.L.

* * *

James managed to turn his chair into a kangaroo for what seemed like the millionth time in Transfiguration on Friday. He rolled his eyes at Sirius and Remus. Sirius wasn't even trying to transform his chair anymore and Remus was only doing it to stay out of trouble. Peter, on the other hand, was having a terrible time, his was smoking and his chair was missing a leg. Lily was the only other person that hadn't mastered the trick.

"That's it," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "The bell will be ringing shortly, put your things away. Black, Potter, Pettigrew, and Evans to my desk please."

James looked worried that he was going to get detention, he had behaved fairly well in the class, "Don't look at me like that Potter," McGonagall said, "I only want you to help Evans with her transfiguration."

James smiled, relieved. So he wasn't getting in trouble. He was happy to help Lily with her homework. He noticed that Lily didn't look as excited as he did.

* * *

"Sirius, couldn't you help me instead of James?" Lily asked after James was talking with Remus far ahead."

"Bloody hell, Evans, he isn't that bad," Sirius said groaning, "Whose the one being mean now?"

"I-I just feel uncomfortable with him alone," Lily sputtered.

"Give it up," Sirius replied, "He doesn't even like you anymore."

Lily stopped and stared at Sirius, "Are you serious? He doesn't like me?"

"Of course I'm Sirius, always have been always will be," Lily shot Sirius a pained expression, "Sorry, bad pun. Anyway, no he doesn't like you."

"Since when?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Since your best friend stole his heart away, then shattered it into a million pieces," Sirius grumbled.

'_So James Potter doesn't like me anymore,' _Lily thought to herselfShe felt a tiny bit of her regret that she'd never given James a chance_. 'But it's only a tiny bit,' _she assured herself_, 'And I have Amos and that's all that matters.'

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked it. Please review, tell me what you want to hear more about. I promise it'll get more exciting next chapter. Wink Wink…anyway…Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you might celebrate.


	4. Friends or Enemies?

A/N: Okay guys hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks a lot for the reviews, and just bear with me here. The story is starting to pick up in this chapter…(not that there's any J/L…) Anyway, I'm trying to make them fall in love slowly cuz I mean really, who falls in love in like three days? Especially if you hate the guy. Let me know if you want to hear more about Remus because he's going to be in the later chapters more, but I don't really know what to do with him now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as JK Rowlings work.

* * *

"Why Sirius," Madam Rosemerta asked, "Where's your other half?"

"Oh, I have a feeling he's having fun," Sirius said checking his watch. James and Lily should be at the post office now waiting for him. Hopefully James would realize that Sirius set them up.

Sirius smiled across the table at Arya. Their date had been going really well and Sirius felt himself falling for the dark-haired girl. She had a relaxed nature to her that made Sirius more comfortable around her than most girls.

"Are you just going to sit and stare at me or have a drink, " Arya teased him.

"Sorry," Sirius said blushing slightly. He had been staring at her.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Black?" Arya asked incredously.

"No, I always look this good," Sirius said trying to shrug off the moment with one of his famous grins.

Arya smiled, seeing right through his lie. Sirius felt the sudden urge to grab her hand, but he was strangely shy. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and made a quick grab for her hand. Maybe he should have kept his eyes open. Sirius went crashing to the floor, the sugar dish shattering over his head.

"Oh Sirius!" Arya said obviously trying to hide a grin, "Are you alright?"

Sirius was alright, but he couldn't imagine how stupid he looked. Why was he so worried about how he acted around Arya? There was sugar all over him and many people were laughing. He looked at Arya who was trying desperately to hide her giggles, but failing miserably.

"Your definitely blushing now," Arya said.

Sirius gave her a grin, "You know my head kind of hurts, maybe you should kiss it better."

"Aw, does poor Sirius' head hurt?" Arya said mocking him.

Sirius got up and chased her around the table. After flinging a tip onto the table, he chased her out the door and down the street. The clock chimed threes times.

* * *

James looked at Lily, "It's three o'clock Evans, I don't think Padfoot is coming."

James and Lily had made forced conversation for an hour now, well, James at least had attempted to talk to her. Sirius was over and hour late.

"I'm going to give him fifteen minutes, then I'm out of here," Lily said shivering.

"Evans, for the millionth time, please take my cloak," James said eye Lily who was hadn't brought her cloak and only wore a sleeveless top.

Lily finally decided that her health was more important than ticking off James Potter at the moment, "Thanks," she said throwing the cloak over her.

"So you're just going to stand out here for an hour to met Sirius, and when he doesn't show up, you're just going to leave?"

"If I had anything else to do, I would have left by now," Lily smirked.

"Well, maybe we could stop and get a drink at the Three Broomsticks or something," James suggested.

"Potter, just because Amos isn't here doesn't mean that I'll go out with you," Lily sneered, "Unlike you, I don't get around."

"I-I wasn't" James stuttered, hurt by her comment, "Look, I'm sorry about the last few years, but I'm trying to change."

"A little late, don't you think?"

"Hey, you know what they say, better late than never," James said grinning, and he could have sworn she almost laughed.

"I'm leaving Potter," Lily said, "And don't even think about asking if you can walk me back."

"I wasn't going to," James called after her, "And keep the cloak."

James watched Lily until she disappeared in the trees. Sirius must have set them up that little git. And since when did Lily and Sirius become such good friends? James headed down the same path that Lily had taken.

* * *

"You filthy little mudblood," A voice rang out through the trees, "I've tolerated you far too long. It's time for a little lesson in pain."

James stopped dead. There was no mistaking that voice, it was Snape. But who would he be torturing, unless Lily wasn't out of the woods yet. James began to run towards the sound of Snape's voice.

"Help! Please!"

James felt his heart leap as he flew into a full out sprint. That was Lily, and she was in trouble. He tore through the brush in the thick forest. Branches and plants tore into his skin, but he took no notice.

"Don't talk Mudblood, now you're going to play double. I'm done playing with you, goodbye you insignificant piece of flesh," Snape sneered.

James saw Snape's wand light through the trees, but it was still a hundred yards off. He wasn't going to make it. He started to pump his legs toward the light faster than he would have thought possible. He whipped out his wand and aimed blindly towards the light, "Stupefy!" he shouted.

James heard a thump and he ran into the clearing. Both Lily and Snape were lying on the ground. Was Lily ok? Had he made it in time?

"Lily, Lily?" James said holding her in his arms, "Please talk to me Evans. Yell at me, hit me, do something please," he pleaded.

"James?" Lily moaned her eyes fluttering.

"Yes, it's me Evans. Are you alright?" James asked anxiously, "Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear I'll bloody kill him."

"I'm alright," Lily said slowly getting up, "I think when you stunned him, it threw off his aim. His curse missed, I must have been knocked out from the magic."

James threw his arms her, relived that she was ok. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but buried her head into his shoulder. They stood together for a while until James finally stopped stroking her hair, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you certain that you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "You know, a walk to Shrieking Shack doesn't sound too bad."

James grinned, "Seriously?"

"Why not? You did just save me," Lily pointed out.

* * *

So the two walked together to the Shrieking Shack. They talked along the way as if they were old friends. James was himself, playful and carefree, but Lily laughed at his jokes instead of yelling at him.

"Hey James," Lily said, "Why don't you use your head boy dormitory?"

"Oh," James said blushing a little bit. He hadn't been using in his dormitory, "Well, I thought it might make you uncomfortable, not that I would blame you."

Lily noticed that his cheeks had gone red, "I don't think I'd be too uncomfortable. Besides it gets awfully lonely. You and the Marauders might liven it up a bit."

James looked appalled, "I'll move in when I get the chance then."

"Good," Lily said smiling, "You know, I'm kind of glad Sirius bailed on me."

"Erm-," James muttered confused. Was that a good thing?

"I mean, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you about the dormitory," Lily said quickly recovering herself.

"Right," James replied quickly. Lily turned away and tripped over a root in the ground. Thanks to James' excellent reflexes, he caught her in a flash.

Lily laughed, "Guess your reflexes help you with quidditch."

"Yeah," James replied, "And I guess reading books all the time doesn't help your coordination."

He mentally kicked himself, why had he said that? Lily looked hurt, but if James had known her better he would have known that she was faking. After James had turned away, Lily kicked his legs after him. This time she caught him.

"Maybe you should study up on revenge, Potter," Lily said grinning.

James was surprised. He was even more surprised when she took off running down the path, dropping him to the ground. James got up and looked to see were Lily had gone too. His smile vanished. There at the end of the path stood Amos Diggory.

"Great," James mumbled as Lily gave him a kiss, "Just great."

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me so long, this chapter got erased three times on accident. Anyway, please review! 


	5. Breakfast and Dinner

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but we had some major weather problems and I couldn't get on the computer. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is JK Rowlings work

* * *

Lily handed Amos a glass of water. They were sitting in the Head's common room after coming back from Hogsmeade. Lily felt bad about just leaving James like that, but she didn't want Amos to be jealous. Besides, why should she care about hurting James' feelings when Amos was so much more important to her?

"What are you thinking about?" Amos asked putting his arm around her.

Lily gave the answer that any other person would say in her situation, "Us."

"What would you say if I proposed to you here and now?" Amos locked her fierce green eyes with his.

"I-I" Lily stuttered.

"Don't worry," Amos chuckled, "I knew that you'd want to think about it. That's why I bought you this," he said revealing a small ring. He explained, "It's a promise ring. You can wear it and think about your answer. Next time I see you, I'll propose and you'll be ready."

Lily looked at Amos and forced a smile. Slowly she slipped on the ring, feeling a great weight resting on her shoulders with it on. Sure love was great, but marriage? She definitely needed lots more time to think about it. Amos kissed her goodbye and was gone, leaving her more confused than ever.

* * *

James came in a little while later and asked if she knew she'd missed dinner. She told him that she wasn't hungry. This time he wasn't fooled and he revealed the plate of food her brought up for her.

Lily grinned, taking the food gratefully, "Thanks."

"Anytime," He said handing over the food. James caught a glimpse of her hand, "Judas Priest, you're engaged to him?"

"What?" Lily asked confused, "OH! No, it's only a promise ring," She assured him quickly, "It just-"

"Yeah, I know what it does," James said bitterly. Seeing Lily's questioning look, he explained, "I gave one to Miera to show her that I loved her."

"Oh," was Lily's soft reply and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So," James asked breaking the silence, "When do you want to work on transfiguration?"

"Huh? Oh, err, it doesn't really matter. I probably won't get it whenever we work on it," She replied.

"It's not hard," James insisted, seeing Lily's look he went on, "Really, I bet I can help you out. I'm a pretty good teacher."

"Geez Potter, don't think too highly of yourself," Lily muttered.

"Alright then, I bet you dinner that you'll understand once I help you," James offered.

"You're going to cook me dinner? Where in wizardry did you learn how to cook?" Lily asked appalled.

James grinned, "Muggle cooking shows."

* * *

"Give up Potter," Lily said exhausted after an hour of tutoring from James, "Your cooking me dinner."

"Oh no, Evans. Potters don't quit," James replied grinning, "There has to be some way for you to get this stupid spell. Why don't you try thinking about something that makes you happy before you do the spell?"

Lily looked at James doubtfully, but he wasn't kidding. Sighing, she picked up her wand and thought of being named Head Girl. She said the enchantment, and to her great surprise the chair turned into a kangaroo.

"I did it," Lily said happily.

"Good," James said smiling, "Now let's see it again."

"Where did you come up with this method?" Lily asked after performing the spell for a fifth time.

"That's what I do when I play golf," James said shrugging.

"You golf?" Lily asked amazed.

"Yeah," James explained, "We live right by a muggle village so I've picked up on a few things."

Lily was surprised. She'd always imagined James being one of those wizard types who thought they were better than muggles, "So does it work?"

"Does what work?"

"Thinking about something happy before you golf," Lily replied.

"Oh," James flashed her a grin, "Judging from my golf scores, I don't think so."

Lily laughed. She had trouble imagining James out on the golf course in silly looking clothes and weird shoes, "Do you wear your robes?"

James looked at her unbelieving, "Are you kidding me? I have enough trouble with bringing Sirius along, I don't need the golf people thinking I'm a freak."

Lily grinned and James told her about his muggle encounters. He and Sirius had spent most of their summers roaming the muggle town and learning their ways. They'd even hooked up a TV in the Potter's house. They also played soccer, football, basketball, and baseball along with the other city boys. James kept Lily laughing as he told her all about his different experiences with muggles.

* * *

"Potter," Professor McGonagall called to James Tuesday morning at breakfast, "In my office."

James felt a sick feeling in his stomach, 'What had he done wrong this time?' Sirius shot him a half-terrified, half-confused look. As James was getting up, Sirius whispered to him, "If you're getting detention, see if you can clean the trophy room Friday night. I have it then too."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Professor?" James said stepping into the office.

"Yes, sit down sit down. Have a biscuit and don't look so terrified," McGonagall said shoving a biscuit tin at him. James eyed the biscuits suspiciously. Was it a good thing that she wanted to have breakfast with him? "No Potter, I didn't poison them and they aren't going to turn into anything. I'm afraid I didn't acquire the amusing joking asset that you and your friends did."

James smiled and picked up a biscuit. He liked McGonagall, sure she was strict, but she was fair. Besides, anyone who gave him biscuits and okay on his list.

"These biscuits are good, did you make them?" James asked figuring a little buttering up couldn't do him harm.

""Nice try Potter, but I only asked you to my office to talk about quidditch," she said, almost smiling, "Now then, this is the first of October. That means we've twelve weeks until break. The Quidditch Cup will be held before you leave for Christmas-"

"What? Why" James interrupted her.

She gave him a stern look, "We well be hosting an All-Star Quidditch match here at Hogwarts. We will chose 12 members to on our school's team; captains will pick three members to join at the end of the season. Then we'll play against the three other wizarding schools and host a tournament. You, Potter, have three weeks to get your Gryffindor team ready for the regular season."

"This is flipping awesome," James said excitedly.

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy it. Now then," McGonagall continued, "The professors and I have agreed that you would be captain of the all-star team, if you want to be."

James' eyes lit up, "Are you kidding me? Of course I will be."

"Good," she said, "Miss Evans has your homework for Arithmancy since our little meeting caused you to miss. You'd better hurry to Care of Magical Creatures if want to make it in time," James turned to head out the door, "By the way Potter, I did make those biscuits."

James grinned at her and headed off to class.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it…please review and I'll try to update soon! 


	6. Truthful Lies

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update but when you do every freakin activity in the school it's hard to find time to write. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please tell me any of your suggestions, I'll try to take your advice.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize as JK Rowlings

* * *

"Blaze, Brown, and Picam are third years," James muttered to himself Wednesday evening, "But Blaze is alright, although, I do have that 5th year, what's his name…"

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" Lily asked James.

"Judas Priest!" James said jumping to face Lily, "Don't do that Evans! You nearly killed me! I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I gathered that," Lily said amused, "You know, they say you're only insane if you answer yourself."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," James replied sarcastically, "I was going through quidditch sign-ups, we've got try-outs on Saturday. Did you hear that they're having an all-star quidditch team?"

"Yes, fascinating," Lily rolled her eyes, "And I suppose your planning to be the star of that show too?"

James ignored her, "Do you really not like quidditch? I mean, what's not to like?"

"Quidditch is alright, really," Lily shrugged, "It's more the fact that you play. Sincerely, I enjoy watching everyone but the Gryffindors play."

James grinned, "Or do just like watching Diggory play? Not that it would be too interesting since he's the worst player I've-"

"You are the most arrogant, conceited, jerk that I have ever known, Potter," Lily snapped, "Amos is a very good player and yes, I do enjoy watching him play. You, however, have trouble getting off the ground because of your humongous big head!"

"You would have a big head too if you were asked to be captain of the all-star team," James shot back, "Although, you've got a pretty big head about your boyfriend!"

"Stop attacking my boyfriend just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? Me?" James asked grinning, "Why in bloody hell would I be jealous of an idiot like Amos Diggory?"

"Potter," Lily seethed, "You'd better hope your room is clean, my friends are coming over."

"You can't come up with a comeback Evans? Or is it just that you think you're boyfriend is an idiot and he is jealous of me?" James said laughing. If looks could kill, James would be dead at the look on Lily's face.

"At least Amos doesn't have to worry about his girlfriend of over a year cheating on him," Lily fumed.

"It's not my problem that you and your little friends are all bitches," James yelled angrily.

"Get out, Potter," Lily said quietly, "And if I see you within the next two hours, you'd better hope I don't hex you to death."

James opened his mouth as if to say something back, but he quickly closed it again. He didn't want to fight with Lily, certainly not about Diggory or Miera. With a final look at Lily, James turned and walked out the door.

Lily sighed as she watched him go. How could she have said those awful things to him? She knew he was still upset about Miera and yet, he was being so rude about Amos. Although, James had been kidding about Amos, he didn't really mean those things, at least not all of them. But Lily hated herself for taking his jokes the wrong way and getting upset with him. Why couldn't she just lighten up a little, especially around James?

* * *

"Knock Knock," Holly said knocking on the doorframe, "Earth to Lily."

"Oh hey guys," Lily said putting on a smile for her friends, "Come on in, James isn't here."

"Yeah, we saw him muttering to himself in some corridor," Miera said taking a seat of the sofa.

"This is a nice place," Chloe said taking a look around, "I bet it's nice to be away from the noisy common room."

"Its alright, I suppose," Lily sighed, "I really miss you guys though."

"Yeah, Its just not the same," Holly said and Miera was quick to agree.

"Remus has been bored to death without James around," Chloe said laughing, "He doesn't have anyone to play chess with."

"And Sirius looks lost without his best partner in crime," Holly added.

"James has been really shaping up this year, hasn't he?" Miera asked.

"Yeah, they haven't pulled any big pranks all year," Chloe noted, "Not even at the beginning of the feast."

"Maybe they're finally growing up," Lily said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, onto more important matters, since when have you and George been a couple Holly?"

A slight flush rose in her dark cheeks, "It just kind of happened over this summer, I guess."

"You didn't tell me about it," Chloe said and the other girls agreed.

"Well, I really didn't think it would last this long, just like a summer thing, you know?" Holly said shrugging, "And here it is, October, and we're still together."

"Is he the one?" Miera asked anxiously.

"Miera, everyone knows Holly's had her eyes on Sirius forever," Lily said grinning, "Do you really think someone as stubborn as she is, would give up so quickly?"

"I am not stubborn," Holly protested, "And I don't fancy Sirius!"

"Oh come on, Holly," Chloe teased, "You guys have been posing as best friends for years now. When are you going to get together?"

"Enough of me," Holly said quickly changing the subject, "You and Remus have been together forever, when's the wedding?"

Chloe got a dreamy smile on her face, "We'll have been together a year at the end of this month."

Lily smiled at her quiet friend. She was glad Chloe was so happy; she and Remus were the perfect match. Truthfully, it wouldn't really be a surprise if they did end up married. Lately, they hadn't left each other's sides.

"But what about our Head Girl and Amos?" Miera said smugly, "When is your wedding?"

Lily smiled, "I don't know," she admitted, then quite without meaning to she said, "I haven't even said yes yet."

"You're still thinking about it? Or are you really going to say no?" Miera asked excitingly. Miera was one of those girls who lived for gossip and secrets.

"Look at the time," Lily said quickly, "You guys best be heading back." She looked to her friends faces; Miera's ready to drive more information out of her, Chloe's with slight surprise and a small smile, and finally she looked at Holly. She was her best friend, and there wasn't much they could hide from one another. Sure enough, Holly's eyes were dancing and there was a big smile on her face. She didn't look the least bit surprised at Lily's announcement that she hadn't decided on an answer for Amos' proposal.

* * *

After walking the girls had left, Lily picked up James quidditch papers that were still spread across the table. He'd certainly went to a lot of trouble; jotting down the pros and cons for everyone who was trying out. That little voice in her head was telling her that James could be serious about things. Sighing, she put down the notes and went on up to bed.

James' owl, Strike, was waiting for her there. She looked down the creature and saw the letter attached to his leg. Smiling she undid the string, thanking Strike, who kept amazingly still, as she took the letter. After Strike had left, Lily sat on her bed with the letter. She wanted to know what James had to say, but she didn't know if it was only excuses for his behavior inside. Thankfully, the letter decided to open itself.

"_Evans,"_ James voice said quietly.

"_I know that you probably didn't want hear my excuses and you'd planned on throwing this away. That's why I put a speaking charm on it, the same thing they use on Howlers, if you wanted to know. You probably know the reverse charm and your just going to counter it, but please listen. Yes, I did do the charm myself and it only took me twenty-three times to get it right. Anyway, I guess I'm kind of avoiding the subject of our fight earlier, so I'm just going to get on with it. You were right, like usual, I have been jealous of you and Amos for the last few years. In fact, the guy might not be too bad if you weren't his girlfriend. We'll just ignore the fact that he hit me in the head after we won the quidditch cup in our third year, and I was unconscious for three days. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I was only kidding, at least until you brought up Miera. I didn't mean what I said about you and your friends, except maybe for her. I also wanted to tell you that this isn't totally my fault. It's okay to have fun once in awhile, Evans, lighten up a bit. Nobody's perfect, although, I must admit you're pretty close. Nobody expects you to be this super-strict smart person just because you're Head Girl. People will listen to you more if you talk to them and have a good time. Then, they'll follow your example without you screaming your head off. I'll let you get some sleep; I know you probably don't want to listen to my pathetic apology all night. Goodnight Lily._

_James_

_And by the way, think about who you want to be before you say yes to Diggory. _

Lily smiled slightly. The letter was sweet, although James was right, it was a bit pathetic. Still, he had sounded really sorry. She wondered if she should go see him in his room. 'Nah,' she thought grinning, 'I'll let him worry about it for awhile.'

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked it. I know it was a little sappy, but maybe some of you liked it. Anyway, please tell me what/who you want to hear more about, I really will take your advice. Please review, and thanks for giving it a chance. 


	7. Spiderish OWLs

A/N: IMPORTANT: what do you guys want to hear more about? And do you want Lily and James to be friends soon, or wait a little longer? Please answer my questions when you review, believe me, I will look at them and try to make everyone happy. I can write about anything, from pranks to romance, so don't feel stupid about any suggestions. I'm also free to any criticism.

* * *

Spiderish O.W.L.s 

"I'm so happy it's Friday," Sirius said jumping around excitedly.

"When aren't you happy?" Remus muttered.

"No classes tomorrow and that means no homework," Sirius continued in a singsong voice.

"Aw, Is school getting to hard for you, Padsie?" James mocked him.

"We do have a lot of homework," Remus said, "Then again, it is our N.E.W.T.s year."

""Thanks for pointing out the obvious Moony," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey, someone's got to do it," James said grinning, "Although it's usually you, Padfoot."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, "Well I take it very seriously."

"I bet you do," Remus said under his breath.

"I thought we took our N.E.W.T.s in 5th year," Peter said, looking utterly confused.

"That was O.W.L.s," James said looking concerned for Peter's sanity, "Anyway, when's full moon?"

"Keep it down," Remus hissed, "We are in Charms, and there are other people around."

"Tomorrow," Peter said loudly. Remus cringed and Sirius immediately began practicing the summoning charm they were supposed to be doing.

"What?" James whispered, "When are we going to plan?"

"Er—" Remus said looking to Sirius for an answer.

"Look Prongs the thing is, we already planned," Sirius said, trying to sound like it was no big deal, "You're never around with being Head Boy and all…"

Sirius trailed off, but James hardly noticed. They'd planned full moon without him? What did Sirius mean, "never around?" Were they even going to tell him about it?

"We figured you had to do night patrol," Remus said quickly.

"I could get a fill-in," James answered, a little more snappy than he had intended, "So what is the plan?"

"Nothing big," Sirius said in a reassuring voice, "We're just going to explore that clearing we found last year."

"We're as in you, Moony, and Wormtail, right? Just forget about Prongs who made the whole thing work," James said bitterly. They'd found the clearing Sirius was talking about last year, but they'd never explored it. It was one of the deepest and darkest parts of the woods.

"You can come," Peter said, "Sirius just said that you had your head too wrapped up in Miera and being Head Boy—"

Sirius flicked his wand towards Peter whose mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. James looked at Remus for a moment before setting his eyes on Sirius. Neither of them broke eye contact, just staring at each other. James knew Sirius was right, but he couldn't admit defeat.

Finally, James sighed, "Alright, well, you guys are going to need my cloak to get out. What time are we going to meet?"

Sirius grinned, "The edge of the forest, 10:30."

"Fine," James said with a slight grin at Sirius.

"Fine," Wormtail mouthed.

Remus sighed guiltily as his friend's eyes came upon him, "Fine."

* * *

'_Three in the morning,' _James thought groggily after coming back from full moon_, 'Really should try to get back a bit earlier next time. Although, the meeting with hundreds of ginormous spiders was interesting.' _Indeed the marauders had meet Aragog and his clan in the forest_. 'No wonder nothing ever goes into that stupid clearing,' _James thought to himself_, 'With those loonies running around who knows what they'll do."_

The spiders had let them go, willingly, after they realized what Moony was. It only took a half hour for the eight-legged freaks to come to their senses. It might've helped that they finally got a clear view of the werewolf after Sirius finally lit his wand. Needless to say, as soon as the spiders let down their guard, the foursome had run for their lives.

James yawned as quietly as he could, he didn't want Mrs. Norris chasing him down. Quidditch tryouts went well earlier that day. James had finally decided on two fifth years, Joe Kerain and Trevor Monroe to fill the spots. They'd do alright he supposed, although Monroe might have a bit of trouble with Sirius playing jokes on him as he was his new beater partner.

"Jamsie-pooh," James mumbled to portrait. The Head boy and girl were allowed to chose their passwords, Sirius however, had made a deal with the old witch on the front to make it Jamsie-Pooh. No matter what James did, the witch wouldn't change it so Jamsie-Pooh it was.

James hurried inside, rumpling his hair. It took him a moment to realize Lily was on the couch. Thankfully, although his stomach had lurched before he'd known it, she was asleep. He grinned, she looked so harmless and peaceful while she slept. Then again, most people do.

He realized that she'd probably wanted to talk to him, and had stayed up waiting for him. He wondered if it had anything to do with their fight a few days ago, James had been avoiding her as much as possible since then. Sighing he went over to the bed and gently picked her up. James was vaguely aware of how light she was, but he was to ignore the fact that she looked amazingly beautiful. She'd always been beautiful, her soft red hair curled around her face, green eyes that looked so innocent and young…

James shook his head. What was he thinking? He hurried up to her dormitory before anymore crazy thoughts could pop into his head. He removed her shoes and slipped her under the covers. After pulling the blankets up around her, James leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Goodnight Lily," he whispered.

* * *

Lily woke with the sun streaming into her room. She wondered why she hadn't closed the blinds last night before she went to bed. As she slowly got up, she was startled to see that she wore the same clothes as she had on yesterday. It dawned on her that she'd fallen asleep downstairs waiting for James to get home. He must have brought her up here. '_That was sweet of him,' _she thought smiling.

* * *

James was already downstairs when she'd gotten ready for the day. She studied him for a moment. He looked bored and lonely just lounging on the couch.

"Oh, hey Evans," He replied upon seeing her, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I actually enjoy getting up early, Potter," She said checking her watch to see that it was only seven, "Unlike you and your friends who are lucky to roll out of bed before noon."

"Ahh, but I must correct you, Evans," James said, "I, for one, get up early and usually Remus does too. Sirius and Peter, however, get up around nine and then we proceed to have pillow fights until noon. Besides, going through the common room isn't the only way out of the dormitory."

"You miss being there, don't you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, just between you and me, yes," James smiled, "But don't go running off to Sirius saying I miss him, he'll never let me forget it."

"You know, we could just move back into the Gryffindor rooms," Lily suggested, "It isn't a rule that we live here."

"Really?" James asked with his eyes shining.

It was then that Lily realized just how lonely James was. She hadn't seen his eyes look that happy in a long time. Grinning she said, "Believe me Potter, if it gets me out of your company, I'll do it."

"Oh no, Evans," James replied laughing, "Don't think you'll be rid of me that easily."

"Alright then, we'll move back in with our friends today," she said happily, "now let's get some breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me about the stuff I asked earlier. I'll try to update sometime soon, but I don't really know what my schedule is, so no guarantees. 


	8. The Chicken Dance

A/N: Okay I wasn't very happy with only one review, but I know people are busy during the weekdays so I'm not going to worry too much about it. Anyway, try and tell me what you want to hear and I'll write about it…

Spjgurl: I hope that's how you spell your name…sorry if it isn't…anyway, I'm planning some romance for the upcoming chapters, maybe even this chapter…oh well, you'll see after you read it! Thanks a lot for your advice!

* * *

The Chicken Dance

"I can't believe Hethro assigned us so much homework," Holly said to Sirius as they sat down at lunch in the Great Hall.

"I know, three pages of questions and we have to memorize that stupid potion," Sirius muttered, taking a seat by James.

"Well, you only have to memorize the potion because you turned Snape's hair green while we were studying it," Holly interjected.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said with a smile on his face, "That was great wasn't it? Anyway, maybe we could work on the questions together sometime?" he added trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh," Holly replied uncomfortably, "I already promised George that I would work on it with him later in the library, but you can come too if you'd like."

"No," Sirius said quickly, "I mean, I just thought you might like to work on it, but if you've already got plans it's fine."

"You're welcome to come along," Holly suggested eagerly.

"Nah," Sirius said shrugging it off, "I'll just stay around the common room and help Peter on it. He needs all the help he can get," Holly smiled and turned to talk to Lily.

"Since when do you do homework, mate?" James asked Sirius sniggering.

Sirius glared at his friend, "Since when did you turn into a goody-goody?"

"Oh you two," Remus said as James opened up his mouth to reply, "Just call it even for once. You've both got a fair good point."

"I'm not a goody-goody," James muttered.

"Oy," Sirius asked, "When was the last time you pranked anyone or got Snape?"

"I'm Head Boy," James murmured, "Evans would murder me."

"Moony doesn't care," Sirius pointed out, "He's been pranking people all along, even when he was a perfect."

"I beg the differ," Remus muttered.

"Well, how many times have you gotten anyone this year?" James challenged Sirius.

"I turned Snape's hair green only an hour ago, in potions," Sirius said proudly.

"Oh that's a great one," James said sarcastically, "I like your originality, especially since we've only done it to him a million times before."

"Not to mention the time last year when you put a charm on the door into the Christmas Ball," Remus said, "And everyone's hair changed a different color."

"I'd forgotten that," James said laughing, "That was a great one, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, only got a week's worth of detentions too," Sirius said happily, "Almost a record low for pranking the whole school."

"It might've helped that you two had to change them all back," Remus chipped in.

"Yeah, but still, I'll never forget the look on Evans face," James said laughing, "And Diggory, I must admit, the couple was cuter than ever with matching bright pink hair."

Sirius and James almost toppled over with laughter as they went through some people's hair colors that day. Diggory definitely had first place with pink, but Snape was close behind, baby blue.

"And Malfoy—" Sirius said almost unable to speak he was laughing so hard, "Malfoy had—he had—" Sirius completely lost it.

"Lavender," James choked out as he wiped tears spilling out of his eyes.

"You guys could have warned Peter and I, at least," Remus said trying not to laugh, but failing miserably, "Green for me and Purple for Peter."

"It's too—it's too much," Sirius said gasping for breath, "And Dumbledore's beard…"

"He did that himself," James said holding his stomach, "Wish we could've figured out how to make it multi-colored…"

"Orange," Remus said now laughing almost as hard as the other two, "I still dream about McGonagall with orange hair and her face so red…"

"Clashed horribly," Sirius said as he too wiped the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Did we miss something or are you guys truly going mad?" Lily asked looked at the three boys who all were overcome with laughter.

"Last year's Christmas Ball," James managed to say, "You looked great with pink hair, Evans."

Sirius absolutely died as he looked at Lily's face, "That wasn't funny, Potter! That was a horrible trick! Everyone had worked so hard in getting ready and you two ruined it all," she said shrilly.

"I must ask you Evans," Sirius said winking at Lily, "I thought Diggory was showing his true colors that night. I liked it A LOT," Sirius and James completely lost it.

"I've still got the pictures," James squeaked out waving his arms around in the air. He was laughing so hard, no one could understand what he said next.

"You mean the picture of Amos with pink hair that you two made into posters for the quidditch cup last year?" Lily asked angrily.

"Those would be the ones," Sirius said between laughs, "Everybody in the stands had one of those…"

"I did not have one on," Lily stammered.

"Truthfully, Lily," Holly said smiling, "James did tape the one on your back."

"Well, I would have had it off in a flash if he hadn't of put a permanent sticking charm on there," Lily snapped.

"Oh come off it Evans," James said howling, "It was only a little joke."

Lily looked thoughtfully at James, "I must admit, you guys did a pretty good job on Snape," she added giggling, "And McGonagall…"

The entire group all busted out with laughter. People began to stare and wonder for their sanity, but they couldn't stop laughing. The prank of the Christmas Ball was a true classic.

* * *

"Chloe dear," Remus said to the quiet blonde next to him, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am," Chloe replied, "You always worry about me so much."

"I'm your boyfriend," Remus pointed out, "I'm supposed to be worried."

"Speaking of being my boyfriend," Chloe said slyly, "We'll have been together a year on Halloween. You did remember, didn't you?"

"How could I forget? It's not easy to be tortured by you for so long."

"Remus Lupin, maybe I should torture you," Chloe said wrapping her arms around him and wriggling onto his lap.

Remus checked the dormitory to make sure that the room was, in fact, empty. James and Sirius shouldn't be back from quidditch for another hour and Peter was with them. The couple was alone.

"You know I love you disciplinary rules," Remus said drawing his lips close to Chloe's, "Maybe I should be bad more often."

Chloe giggled, "I'm not complaining," she said locking her lips with his in a very passionate kiss.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius yelled from the door only a few minutes later, "And I thought I was the only one to get caught snogging on the bed."

"My bed to be exact," James comment dryly as Sirius started doing some sort of victory dance, "Sorry about that mate."

Remus sighed and pulled Chloe off of him. It was only Sirius or James who were ever caught snogging in their dormitory. And even with them, it rarely happened. Chloe got up and hurried out of the room, her face blushing furiously.

"What are you leaving for? Things were just starting to get interesting," Sirius said wriggling his body.

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus muttered, "And stop doing that flipping dance."

"Oh this isn't just any dance," Sirius added in his huskiest voice, "This is a dance of love."

"Ah hell no," James said doing the robot, "This is one bloody dance of love."

"Personally, I like the electric slide," Peter piped in, adding the dance.

"Do a little dance," Sirius said moving in ways Remus didn't know he was capable of, "Make a little love, Get down tonight—"

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Get down tonight," James joined in.

"Idiots," Remus muttered, "I'm surrounded by complete idiots."

"Now onto the on about the chicken," Sirius yelled, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, I just wanna shake my butt!"

"DO DO DO DO," James screamed doing the actions along with Sirius.

* * *

"So did the guys give you a hard time about last night?" Chloe asked Remus the next morning at breakfast.

"No," Remus said smiling, "Although I did have to listen to James and Sirius' singing. They didn't stop until they'd sung all 100 verses of the chicken song…personally I think they made some up from the sounds of it."

"Aw, poor baby," Chloe said kissing Remus on the cheek, "But what's the chicken dance?"

"Some muggle thing they got into a few summers ago," Remus said shrugging, "Believe me, you're better off not hearing it."

"No Madame," Sirius said in an accent, "I assure you my zinging iz quite beautiful," he grabbed her hand and continued, "I vill zing for you anytime," Sirius brushed her hand with his lips.

"Oy, mate," Remus said pulling Chloe's hand away from Sirius, "She doesn't want to hear you sing."

"Oh?" Sirius challenged, "And I suppose she wants to hear you sing."

"I'm not singing any—" Remus started, but James flicked his wand and Remus broke out into a cheesy love song.

Sirius almost doubled over with laughter, but James wasn't going to let his best mate off the hook that easily. Another flick of his wand did the job. Sirius began to 'zing' in a women's opera voice. James got a picture of the look of horror and confusion on his face. As the two started a song together, the entire Great Hall was rolling on the floor. Finally, whether out of courtesy to the boys or in order to save his eardrums, Dumbledore removed the charm.

"Nice charm Potter," Lily said trying to put on a strait face, "I'm surprised, you suck at charms," James couldn't reply he was laughing so hard.

"Just you wait, Prongs," Sirius muttered, "I'll get you for this. Nobody, nobody, pranks Sirius Black and gets away with it. And paybacks are double."

"Watch where your saying that Black," McGonagall said coming up from behind Sirius, who almost jumped ten feet into the air, "Now then, Potter, the joke was harmless, so no punishments."

"No punishments!" Sirius howled, "I got a week of detention last week for doing absolutely nothing."

"I believe," McGonagall cut in, "That you exploded treacle tart in Lucius Malfoy's face."

"Like I said absolutely nothing!"

"Yes, well, you've got another week's detention for turning Snape's hair green during potions," McGonagall said frowning.

"And he gets nothing?" Sirius said pointing to James.

"Dumbledore thought the joke was amusing and harmless," McGonagall said as if that ended the matter.

"I thought blowing up treacle tart in Malfoy's face, and turning Snape's hair green was harmless!" Sirius wailed. McGonagall only shook her head and winked at James before heading back up to the teachers' table.

* * *

Sirius continued to annoy James throughout Herbology about his prank.

"Padfoot, mate, I don't know what you're crying about," James pointed out, "You're the one who said I needed to prank someone."

"Yes, but I didn't mean me," Sirius hissed.

"Sirius shut-up," Remus said trying to calm his bullexoum plant that was snapping it's jaws frantically in the air, "There are bigger and better things to think about."

Sirius' eyes lit up, "Like pranking the whole school! Moony, you're a genius," then turning to James he added, "You will do it, won't you? Or are you too much of a goody—"

"Of course I will," James said grinning, cutting Sirius off.

Sirius beamed at James as if he had somehow accomplished a great deed. Remus murmured, "Great, what have I done? Now we're all in for it…"

"Moony?" Sirius said looking at him expectantly, "You in on it or not?"

Remus sighed, looking at his two best friends. How could he say no to those two smiling faces? "Okay, I'm in."

"YES!" Sirius yelled, ramming his hand into a bowl of sharp thorns, "I'll be damned to hell!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked it. I know that was a flimsy bit of romance, but don't worry, more is coming up later. Did you guys think the pranks were funny? I'm on of those people who laugh at everything, so I don't really know what might be funny to guys and what isn't. Anyway, just review and give me some advice and I'll be happy! 


	9. Sucker!

A/N: Okay, I'll try and make things funnier. I don't really know what you guys want to hear about since I've only gotten like three reviews or something, but whatever. I'm going to keep writing this fic because I like it and because I'm not writing any others…lol…but it's always nice to get lots of reviews. So if you read it, please review, it just kinda makes me feel better about the whole thing. Anyway, I don't think this chapter will be funny, but it's going to lead up to some match-ups later on, so just bear with me. Thanx a lot!

* * *

James stood over Kerain and Monroe, the two new members of the quidditch team, "Eat," he told them, "You're going to need your strength out there."

James looked around the Great Hall and a sea of red and blue met his eyes. It was the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw, and it seemed that every student was dressed for it. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were decked out in blue, and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in red and gold.

"So Captain Potter," Lily said coming up to James, "It's the big day, first quidditch match of the year. I hear the Ravenclaw has a strong team this year."

"Yeah, they only lost Diggory," James said shrugging, "But I think Slytherin is who we need to watch out for. They've got five seventh years and two sixth years and don't forget that each and everyone of them has great talent."

"So Ravenclaw is a push over?" Lily asked sounding bitter.

"I'm still watching you Monroe, eat something boy," James shouted over his shoulder, "Anyway, Evans, did you come down here to wish me luck or root on a Ravenclaw victory?"

"I don't really care who wins," Lily said smiling, "I just think you might be a little overconfident about today's match."

"We'll win by 190," James said simply, "15 galleons on it."

"I'm not a rich kid, Potter," Lily smirked, "Make it ten and you're on."

"Deal," James said extending his hand, "Kerain, put that bloody sausage in your mouth or I'll shove it down your throat!"

Lily barely hid a smile and shook his hand, "You're going down."

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive our your own house?" James asked her.

"I'm supportive of my house," Lily grinned, "Just not of you."

"Oh, I see," James said as she left to sit with her friends, "That makes a hell of a difference."

James looked around for Sirius and saw him sitting next to Holly. He looked to be trying to make Holly eat something, but failing miserably. James smiled, Holly always got extremely nervous before a match. Sirius shrugged, and ate Holly's food himself.

* * *

"Did she eat anything?" James asked him as they headed down to the pitch.

"Nah," Sirius replied shaking his head, "You'd think she might get used to it after being on the team for five years. Listen, Prongsie," Sirius said hesitantly, "I know that you'd still like to beat the hell out of Dean Edwards, but stay calm today, mate. It's going to be hard, with him keeper and a captain, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like that's going to help my temper," James said with stony face. Sirius sighed and hoped for the best.

* * *

"And here comes the Gryffindor team," Remus' voice shouted across the stadium, "Potter, McCallister, Calloway, Kerain, Monroe, Black, annnnd Short!" The place erupted in cheers and some boos, "And here's Ravenclaw," Remus said, slightly less excited than he had been announcing the Gryffindor team, "A very strong team this year with everyone returning, except Amos Diggory. It's Captain Dean Edwards, Parkinson, Muller, Frost, Molroy, Torus, and Sterling!"

Sirius nodded to James, "Stay cool, Prongs. Beat him on the field, or at least wait until after the game when there aren't any teachers around."

James clapped Sirius on the back before heading over to shake Edwards' hand. He'd been trying to put the fact the Dean was who Miera had cheated on him with in the back of his mind, but he couldn't forget it. But like Sirius said, James would just beat him on the field. And, boy, he was ready to score a hundred points on him.

* * *

"Captain Potter calls a time-out!" Remus said after they'd been playing for several minutes, "It's 30-zip Ravenclaw. Let's see if James Potter can get his team going. He'd better or I'll have a few things to say to him after the game and none of them will be 'good job.'" McGonagall looked at Remus sternly.

"Get your head in the game, mates!" James yelled over the crowed to his teammates, "Kerain watch you left goal, they've scored three times there. Black and Monroe, try to keep those bludgers away from us," Sirius shot James a look, "And the rest of you, it might be nice if we didn't all show up with butterfingers! Catch the quaffle for heavens sake! Now let's go!" James turned to Holly and said quietly, "Don't catch the snitch until we're 40 points ahead."

Holly looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. Sirius, on the other hand, said, "Why would she do something like that?"

"I've got a bet with Evans that we'll win by 190," James said grinning.

"Sometimes your too good for your own good," Sirius said shaking his head.

* * *

"Pay up Evans," James said smiling, "What did I say? 190 exactly."

"You're lucky you know," Lily muttered, "You almost didn't win."

"Yes, but we did by 190, and that means you owe me," he replied in a singsong voice, "Even if Sterling did tackle Holly in the end, she still caught the snitch."

"How about double or nothing next time?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Have if your way," James shrugged, "We don't play for two weeks though."

"Well, if you've come over here to gloat Potter, go away," Lily said haughtily.

"I was coming over here to talk about the Halloween feast," James said.

"What about it?" Lily asked, looking bored.

"I thought maybe we could change it up a bit," James said excitedly, "I was thinking like a costume party. You know, everybody dresses up and stuff?"

"That's an idea," Lily said slowly.

"Yeah, it could be like a casual dinner and dance," James said grinning.

"I like it," Lily said and James smile grew bigger, "Whose idea was it?"

James smile faltered only a little before he replied, "Remus and Sirius came up with it."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it," Lily said, not noticing James' false smiled.

* * *

"Holly, what's wrong?" Lily asked her best friend later that night.

Holly was sitting in their dormitory, missing the quidditch celebration downstairs, "It's me and George," she admitted.

"Did you guys break things off?" Lily asked concerned.

"We talked about it," Holly replied, "We just don't have any chemistry together."

"Are you upset about it?"

"I guess so, but in a way, I think if we do break things off, then I'll be happier single than I am with him," Holly said sadly.

"You know, Sirius was just downstairs, wondering where you were," Lily said smiling.

"Lily," Holly groaned, "You are terrible."

"Alright, Alright, I admit it," Lily said, "But does you breaking off things with George have anything to do with your dashing best friend, Sirius?"

"Er," Holly knew that Lily would see through any lie she told her, "So I am a little interested, sue me."

"A little?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Holly said with a dreamy smile, "A lot interested. Who wouldn't be? He's got it all, looks, definitely GOOD looks, charms, intelligence, athletics, and we happen to get along really well."

"We're having a Costume Ball for Halloween, you should ask him."

"I couldn't-" Holly stammered, "He'd never say yes."

"You'd be surprised," Lily grinned, "Sirius has been known to do something rash, he might just say yes."

"What would be rash about going out with me?" Holly asked giggling.

"The two of you would never give up on anything," Lily said rolling her eyes, "Your both the most stubborn people I know, but that's what makes you such a good match."

"What about you and 'Potter'" Holly said wriggling her eyebrows.

"What? Nothing ever—" Lily said quickly, "I thought I made myself quite clear on my feelings for him, I have none. And what about Amos?"

"Amos, smamous," Holly said waving her hand impatiently, "He's way too boring, always has been and always will be."

"And Potter is a bit too adventurous," Lily snapped.

"An adventure is just what you need, Lily," Holly said giggling, "If you ask Potter, I'll ask Sirius. There, we're square."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Holly and Sirius were a perfect match and this could be their only chance to get together. But to go with James Potter? Lily wouldn't do it, she couldn't. '_Not even for Holly?_' a small voice asked her_, 'Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't mind going with James all that much…STOP IT!_' she told herself.

"I like Amos, not James," Lily said, unaware that she was talking out loud.

"Uh-huh," Holly said grinning, "That's exactly what I thought."

"Fine, I'll do it," Lily snapped hiding herself behind the bed hangings, "But not because I want to," she continued to yell, "I'm doing this for you Holly, don't mess it up. I can't believe I'm going to ask James Potter to this stupid Halloween Ball!"

"And I'm doing this for you Lily," Holly whispered. The truth was, she'd already broken up with George and asked Sirius out this morning. She sighed, sometimes Lily was such a sucker.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you guys liked it…like I said, please review. Tell what you want to hear more about so I can write about it. I'll try and update soon! 


	10. Shadows

A/N: Okay, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. I know that last chapter was boring and pretty stupid but I was trying to do it in a hurry so I could update. I'm really sorry about that and I'll try and make up for it here. Anyway, Lily is 17 and Amos is 19, and yes I know they're a bit young to be thinking about marriage. But I know lots of people who are married at that age and I was going to say something about that anyway. Anyway, something really IMPORTANT: my friend who was writing this fic said she was done with it because things were going to get really busy. So I volunteered to write it for her, and so now I'm writing it. I'm going to use some of her ideas and change some things. I've also revised the other chapter's mistakes. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**Shadows**

"Oh Jamesie-poo!" Sirius' voice rang throughout the dormitory.

"I'm sleeping," James muttered, tossing in his bed.

"It's time to get up," Sirius replied jumping around the room.

"What time is it?" James said sleepily.

"Seven," Remus sounded as if he was still trying to get some sleep.

"It's Sunday, Padfoot," James groaned, "Go back to bed."

Sirius didn't seem to be listening to their groans as he began singing loudly at the top of his voice. He jumped onto his bed and began to jump vigorously, still singing unfortunately for his roommates.

"Shut-up," James said tossing a pillow in Sirius' direction.

"James, you're aim is rubbish," Sirius said as he watched the pillow sail some five feet away from him, "Anyway, let's go, get up."

"Since when do you get up at seven on a Sunday?" Remus asked.

"Oh come on, Moony," Sirius said running and jumping on Remus' bed, "You're the one who always want to get up early."

"I am not," Remus muttered, but Sirius wasn't listening and instead he was rambling on about some song he could play on his guitar.

James groaned inwardly. Sirius had bought a guitar and a bunch of Muggle records during the summer. Thankfully, Sirius usually didn't like playing in front of people after James told him he was horrible the first day he'd gotten it. In fact, James hadn't heard him play anything since this summer.

"You didn't bring that thing here, did you?" James asked rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I did," Sirius said happily, "And I'm loads better at it now than I was."

"I haven't heard you practice anything," Remus said getting out of bed.

"Well, if James hadn't of been such a lousy listener, I would have more confidence and I would play in front of you guys."

"If you weren't such a horrible guitar player, I wouldn't have had so many nightmares, " James muttered.

"I practice in the Room of Requirement," Sirius said completely ignoring James, "It's really good place, I've found all kinds of interesting music in there."

"I'll bet you have," Remus said looking through the pile of clothes for his shirt.

"Muggles definitely have better tastes in music than us, " Sirius said going on, "I'm especially keen on Lynryd Sknryd (A/N: an American rock guy). He's got some great stuff. And the Beatles are pretty good too, but Led Zeppelin, whoa, I'm in heaven with his first record."

James and Remus wore the same expressions of skeptism on their faces. They had absolutely no idea what Sirius was talking about. James was trying to figure out where an insect, the beetle, fit into this conversation. Remus, having listened to some of Sirius' records when Sirius had been over during the summer, was wondering how he'd gotten his record player to work here.

"Sirius, stop for just a second," Remus said slowly, "How does your record player work?"

"It runs on batteries," Sirius said excitedly, "Professor Garfunkel, Muggle Studies, keeps my stock up since I'm his favorite student."

"Great," James said so only Remus could hear him, "Now the muggle-obsessed boy is getting batteries from a muggle-obsessed man."

"But muggles things don't work around here," Remus argued, "It says so in Hogwarts, A History."

"I know, but we fixed it so it did," Sirius said impatiently, "Now then, I was thinking about making a club for people to get in touch with muggle music…"

James wasn't listening to a thing Sirius was saying. That's were Sirius kept running off to all those times he said he was going out with some girl. James couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it sooner that Sirius was lying about where he went when he was gone for hours at a time. And, thinking back on it, Sirius had a pretty good voice when he actually sang for real, but that was only when he was in the shower. Sirius had something against singing and playing his guitar in front of people, but James had a plan to fix that.

"Padsie," James said slowly as Sirius stopped in mid sentence and looked at him, "Why don't you play at the Halloween Ball?"

"WHAT?" Sirius said rather loudly, "Sorry, anyway, I couldn't play at the ball, didn't you guys already hook the group, 'Wizard Wails'?"

"Yeah," James said grinning, "But you could play like one or two songs, couldn't you?"

"I thought you said I was horrible," Sirius said confused.

"That was a long time ago," James said shrugging, "Just think, we could put 'Special Performance by Sirius Black,' on the fliers. Tons of people would come to see you."

"That's what worries me," Sirius said turning to Remus for help, "This is lame, isn't it?"

"I think it's a good idea," Remus said smiling, "The girls will love it."

Sirius looked doubtful for a moment, but he said, "I guess I could try it."

"That's the spirit, mate," James replied winking at him, "Holly might even like it."

Sirius grinned hugely, "There's nothing between us."

"You're the worst liar there is, Padfoot," James said laughing, "But it's about time you two hooked up."

"We're not hooking up," Sirius said who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Sure you're not, we believe you," Remus grinned at James, "Our little Sirius has finally gotten the girl he's been smitten with. He's growing up so quickly!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said giggling as if he was five years old again.

* * *

Holly hurried up one of the many staircases in the castle. She'd promised Lily that she'd help with her transfiguration essay tonight, but researching something for potions had taken longer than she'd expected. Now she was going to be late, and that would make Lily angry. Why couldn't there be more time in a day? 

Quite unexpectedly a hand closed around Holly's mouth, "Don't make a sound," a soft voice said.

Holly brushed the hand away, "You know, it's not nice to scare people."

"I don't like playing nice," The man said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Holly grinned and turned to see her attacker. There stood Sirius Black with a triumphant grin on his face. Holly felt a flutter in her stomach; he looked incredibly handsome standing halfway in the shadows. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sirius, stop," Holly said giggling, "Somebody's bound to see us."

"I haven't done anything yet," Sirius protested, "Besides, who cares if they see?"

Holly slipped her hand into his and pulled him so the shadows veiled them both. "They mustn't see, remember? We have to act normal so Lily and James don't suspect that we're setting them up."

"But we are setting them up," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but if Lily finds out that we're going out, then she'll never ask James to the ball," Holly sighed, "Then everything will be ruined."

"Not everything," Sirius grinned, "We'll still be together."

"That is the oldest line in the book," Holly mockingly.

"You know what they say, 'oldies but goodies'," Sirius replied.

"You are hopeless," Holly said laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"This romance stuff. I'd have thought you'd be some guy who thought everything was above him," Holly said.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Sirius asked seriously concerned.

"No, not at all, I just mean, you've gone out with tons girls, right?" Sirius looked a little ashamed, "And they all worshiped the ground you walked so you never had to be romantic, at least that's what I thought. But here you are trying to be a big romantic and you sound like the gorgeous guy on the chick flicks that they always fall for."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sirius said absolutely clueless on what a chick-flick was.

"Nah, I think it's cute," Holly said laughing, "You and your cheesy romantic lines."

Sirius grinned slyly, "Of course it's cute, it's coming from me."

Holly groaned and punched him lightly on the arm, "You are too much."

"That hurt," Sirius said rubbing his arm.

"Poor baby," Holly said without any sympathy, "Oh crud, I completely forgot! I was supposed to help Lily with her transfiguration. She's going to kill me."

"Don't worry," Sirius said, "She's always got Prongs to help her."

"Yeah, hopefully they haven't completely ripped apart the common room trying to help each other," Holly said, "I'll see you later Sirius."

Sirius watched as Holly's shimmering black hair flipped this way and that as she ran up the steps. She was so beautiful he could hardly breathe every time he looked at her. He hoped ol' James could help him with his hopeless romantics, maybe even Remus. As girls go, Remus was smarter than James and Sirius put together. They'd always gotten girls by their good looks, but Sirius really wanted something special for Holly. Who knows, maybe they could last longer than a month…

* * *

"HOLLY SHORT!" a voice rang out as soon as Holly entered the common room, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

"Potions took a lot longer than I expected Lily," Holly said calmly.

"I had to stoop to getting help from POTTER!" Lily said lowering her voice only a little.

"Well it wouldn't have gone so bad if—" James shut-up at the look Lily gave him.

"You were supposed to be here over an hour ago," Lily said rounding again on Holly.

"It's not my fault you can't do your own homework," Holly said, somehow still calm.

"I can do it," Lily said furiously, her shouts had caused a silence in the common room.

"Then do it," Holly said impatiently, "Or have James help you, but I have to finish my arithmancy."

"I've already got it done," Lily said smugly.

"Good for you Evans," James said laughing, "I've got it done too, so I could help you with Transfiguration."

Lily looked as if she was going to say something else, but she restrained herself, "Fine, you've already helped me with half of it, so why don't you just smash it in my face more?"

"Evans," James groaned, "When I said that being good at Transfiguration means that you're also logical, I didn't mean people who aren't very good at it are stupid."

"Just shut-up, Potter, and help me," Lily said taking her quill and parchment up.

James grinned and shook his head. He probably shouldn't have joked about Lily being bad at Transfiguration, she hated having her weaknesses rubbed in. The rest of the night, Lily shot furious looks at Holly, but James saw her whispering to her animatedly when they headed up for bed. Girls sure did act funny, get all upset about the stupidest things, and then they act like everything's fine. It was all too confusing for him.

* * *

"Lily, have you asked James yet?" Holly asked as politely as she could. 

"And I was supposed to get that conversation in when? While he was making fun of me or when I was yelling at him?" Lily said bitterly.

"Lily, look, I'm going to lay it all out for you," Holy replied, "James Potter is one of the greatest guys in the whole world, and he happens to in love with you. But you are being an idiot and going out with one of the stupidest guys in the whole world who doesn't love you."

"Of course Amos loves me," Lily said her breath catching in her throat.

"He loves what you put out, yes," Holly corrected her, "It would look really good if a young guy got married to the brightest witch at Hogwarts who was a muggle and Head Girl. It would show some guts in times like this. But James, James loves the way you talk with your hands, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy, the way your hair bounces around your face. Sirius said he could go on forever about you. That's love."

Lily stopped rustling around in her bed and looked thoughtful for a moment. She sat down on her bed and held her head between her hands. Holly thought maybe she'd gone a bit too far in saying all those things about Amos, but when Lily looked up, she wasn't crying. She just looked sad and forgotten.

"James doesn't love me anymore," She whispered it so quietly Holly wasn't sure if she'd really said or if she'd imagined it. Lily just turned and closed her bed hanging, evidently wanting to go to sleep. Holly noticed that even hours later, Lily's breath wasn't slow and steady like when she slept. Her best friend was obviously thinking about something that bothered her very much.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? I know it was a little boring, but I'm trying to get the feel for things since I'm new to this. Please review, it doesn't take long! Thanks a lot for reading. 


	11. Showers

A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry I was long on the update, but you know, busy times.

* * *

Rabbits Cats Panthers: Thanks a lot for your comment about Miera. I asked my friend who used to write the story and she said that Miera's stuff never made it into the final stuff. I'm going to put some stuff in here about her. Thanks a lot!

Spjgurl: It is about James and Lily but they can't fall in love in just like two months after hating each other, so I'm takin it easy with them…and Sirius is James best friend so he has to go in the story somewhere

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as JK Rowlings and I don't own chapters 1-8…

* * *

James sat by the fire watching his best friend run around the room like a maniac. There was definitely something going on that Sirius wasn't telling him, and James had a slight idea on what it was. Sirius kept smiling or just phasing out while people talked to him just as James had when he'd been smitten with Lily and Miera. Judging by the way Sirius and Holly kept sneaking glances at each other, James had a feeling that they were finally a couple. But why they were keeping it a secret was something even James couldn't figure out.

"Padfoot will tell us when he's ready Prongs," Remus said startling James.

"What?"

"You're thinking about why Sirius isn't telling us about Holly and him," Remus said with a slight smile, "He'll tell us when he's ready."

James looked at Remus slightly appalled. It sometimes unnerved him that his friends could always tell what he was thinking. Sighing he looked back to Remus, "But why keep it a secret? I mean it's Sirius for crying out loud, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"He could if your life depended on it," Remus didn't even look up from his parchment, but went right on writing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked confused.

Remus looked up from his essay, "I mean that if you asked Sirius to keep a secret for you, he would keep it to his grave. If he cares about you enough, he's the best secret keeper there is, but he's also the worst person to tell a secret to."

"Sometimes your analysis of people scares me, Moony," James replied looking utterly bewildered, "But you lost me when you said, 'Sirius is a good secret keeper,' because, quite frankly mate, he can't keep his mouth shut."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment as if he was thinking before replying, "Have you ever told Sirius anything you didn't want anyone else to know?" James gave him a look, "I mean, serious stuff, like that you wouldn't want people to ever know. Like me, for example; has Sirius ever told anyone what I am?"

"Well, I don't know," James said sarcastically, "Snape comes to mind off the top of my head, but—"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Well, it wouldn't have really mattered if you hadn't stopped Snape, I mean, he wouldn't have lived to tell anyone. So really, Sirius was still keeping the secret."

"So as long as you kill the person you tell, or at least try to," James asked, "It makes everything ok?"

"Forget it," Remus replied, "It was a bad example. How about how Sirius is treated at home? Only a few people know that because he's wanted it to be kept a secret. How about when Miera cheated on you? He didn't tell anyone about that until he thought that something had to be done. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I might," James said slowly, "If it's something that would affect the people he cares about most, he'll keep it a secret. But if it's no big deal, he'll tell the whole world."

"Right," Remus nodded.

"That makes absolutely no sense," James snorted.

"Of course it doesn't, its Sirius," Remus pointed out.

"Point taken," James shrugged, "Anyway, I'd best get up to the common room, we've got quidditch practice tomorrow night."

"Night Prongs," Remus murmured, "I'll let you know if Padfoot says anything."

"Thanks Moony," James said taking one last glance at Sirius before he went up to bed.

* * *

"Padfoot," Remus asked during Muggle Studies, "What's with you and Holly?"

"Er—nothing," Sirius said quickly, a flush in his cheeks.

"If you going to trick Lily into asking James to the dance by using Holly and you going together as bait, you've got a long way to go," Remus replied swiftly.

Sirius gaped at him, "When did you get so damn smart, Moony?"

Remus replied with a grin, "When did you get so damn stupid?"

"Ah, hell's teeth," Sirius said shaking his head, "I reckon Lily's going to do it. Holly said Lily was going to ask him, at least."

"When James decides to kill you, don't tell him I knew," Remus muttered.

"You're not going to tell him?" Sirius said appalled, "And I was the stupid one."

"Personally, I think it's a great plan," Remus sighed, "Now you've just got to convince Lily and James to it. They were made for each other."

"You don't think James will say no, do you?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" Remus said looking at Sirius.

"I think he'll say yes because he could really get one up on Diggory, but he'd better show Lily a good time."

"I think he'll say yes. James isn't stupid, he knows a chance when he sees one," Remus replied, "Hopefully, Diggory doesn't find out about it."

"I reckon James could take him," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I don't doubt it," Remus said laughing, "But it's going to be a bit hard for Lily to fall in love with the guy that beat up her fiancé."

"Correction, not her fiancé yet. Holly says Lily might not say yes," Sirius said quietly, "And if James is there to catch her when she falls…"

"They fall in love and end up happily ever after," Remus finished for him, "Except, here's the thing, Padfoot, usually when you're involved, things never end up like their supposed to."

"That's why I'm putting you in charge of Project JL," Sirius said grinning.

"Somehow I knew that was coming," Remus muttered, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

"Lily," Holly said in a singsong voice, "You have to do it sometime."

"Do what?" Lily asked innocently.

"Ask James to the Ball" Holly said sweetly, "You'd best get a move on or else Sirius will be taken."

"I'm doing it tonight," Lily said in a timid voice.

Holly's eyes lit up, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Lily said sighing, "The sooner the better. I just hope he goes with me."

"See, I told you that you wanted to go with James," Holly replied.

"No, I meant that he still isn't over Miera," Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly, like I'm really looking forward to going with him."

"Speaking of Miera," Holly asked, "You haven't talked to her lately, have you?"

Lily thought for a moment, "I've hardly talked to her all year, she's never around anymore. Have you talked to her?"

"No," Holly snorted, "You know I've never been able to stand the girl. I just figured that she might talk to you because she used to worship the ground you walk on."

"Holly, I still don't understand why you've never liked her," Lily said.

"She is a stuck-up, prissy, gossip queen," Holly sneered, "A bit of the opposite of me, I mean, gossip for her was like the sun. And I can't stand those people, so I couldn't stand her."

"She did talk a lot," Lily frowned, "But still, she was our friend. Where do you reckon she is all the time."

"I don't need three guesses," Holly muttered, "Her and Dean might as well be stuck together with glue. She's with him, Lily sometimes you are so naïve."

"Do you really think she cheated on Potter?" Lily asked.

"Heck yes I do," Holly said obviously, "Why can't you just accept that James didn't do anything wrong Lily?"

"Because that's not his character," Lily replied.

"Well maybe he's changed," Holly said as if she were explaining the theory of evolution, "Maybe he was never been that bad in the first place."

"He might have changed," Lily said, "But he's still a jerk."

"You Lily are hopeless," Holly said, throwing her hands into the air, "Would it be bad if he changed? Isn't that what you always wanted, what you were waiting for?"

"I don't know what I want anymore," Lily said miserably.

"Well you'd better decide before Pretty-Boy Diggory comes and expects to whisk you off your feet," Holly said darkly.

* * *

"Good practice everybody," James said leading a disgruntled team into the locker room, "It was a little wet, but we've accomplished a lot."

"A little wet," Sirius whispered into Holly's ear, "It was only pouring," she grinned at him.

"Now get out of here, and take a shower," James said looking at his teammates who were covered in mud, "And don't get the common room muddy, else Evans will have a hay-day."

"You don't look to good yourself Prongsie," Sirius said laughing as he headed out the door, "You'd better not take so long here that you don't have time for a shower, you'll make me look bad."

"You don't need to have anyone do that," James called after Sirius. Shaking his head, he agreed to Sirius' advice. He was covered and mud and he needed a shower. Smiling to himself he headed out of the locker room into the pouring rain.

"Potter? Is that you?" a voice from behind him rang out.

"What are you doing out here Evans?" James said without even turning around.

"I needed to ask you something," Lily said catching in with James' step. She looked him over and grinned, "Rough practice?"

"It was a little wet," James said looking at Lily who had an umbrella, "I reckon this rain right now is giving me all the shower I need."

"Ugh," Lily said making a face, "I'd suggest a real shower, Potter."

James flashed her a grin, "I'll think about it. Anyway, did you come down here to discuss my showering methods or are you going to ask me that question?"

Lily didn't say anything for a few moments, "Holly has forced me to ask you to the Halloween Ball so that she can ask Sirius and we'll be even," She said very quickly.

James' eyes began to dance as he tried not to laugh, "Well, it sounds like your excited about it."

Lily shot him a look, "I have a boyfriend Potter."

"And a hell of a lot of good he's done you," James said his smile growing wide, "I say no to your offer."

"You what?" Lily said actually stopping in her tracks.

"I say no," James said shrugging, "If you don't want to go with me, I'm not forcing you to."

"You can't say no," Lily argued, "What about Sirius and Holly?"

"They're already together Evans," James laughed, "Looks like somebody set you up."

"I'm going to kill Holly," Lily said angrily making her way into Hogwarts, "I'll murder her with my bare hands."

James grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the doorway and the rain. She dropped her umbrella in surprise. James looked at her for a long moment and finally he smiled.

"Evans," He asked as the rain dripped off both of their faces, "Will you go to the ball with me because you want to, not because Holly said to?"

Lily looked up into his eyes, which was her first mistake. Their warm comfort locked her green on his hazel ones. Her second mistake was noticing how incredibly adorable he looked with his hair sopping wet and big raindrops rolling off his face. Her third mistake was giving in to that gorgeous smile that had charmed so many girls before her.

"Yes," She whispered.

"You will?" James asked, his grin widened, "It's alright with Amos?"

Lily jerked back into reality. Would it be all right with Amos? '_I'm not marrying him yet,' she thought to herself, 'And James and are just friends_,' she said reassuring herself. Lily smiled, "Friends," it sounded nice.

"I don't know why he'd have a problem with it," Lily said laughing.

"Well then," James smiled and got a funny look in his eyes, "I guess I've got myself a date."

"I guess you do," Lily said cheerfully, "The question is, will you keep it?"

"I couldn't do that to you Evans," James said laughing, "Now, if it were anyone else," he wriggled his eyebrows, "I just might share two girls for the night. But I'll make an exception for you."

Lily rolled her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to hide her laugh. After giving James a quick smile, she turned and hurried back inside. James stayed out in the rain.

"I've just got myself a date with Lily Evans," James said to no one in particular, "What do you know?"

Lily poked her head back out of the door, "You know Potter, I wasn't kidding about that shower thing."

"Right," James said laughing as he followed her inside, "Like I said, I'll think about it."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. What did you think of Lily and James? Was it ok? Anyway, Please review, please please please! Thanks a lot for giving it a chance! 


	12. Sesame Street

A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update but I went to Oregon and then I was busy with school. Anyway, just a fair warning, I don't think this chapters going to be the greatest. Really sorry and thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

Lily walked around the girl's dormitory picking up the clothes that were strewn everywhere. She happily hummed to herself a merry little tune. Her roommates were looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Is everything okay Lils?" Chloe asked looking skeptically at Holly.

"Yeah, of course," Lily said with a huge smile, "Why?"

"You seem—happy," Holly said slowly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lily asked confused.

"It's just," Chloe thought for a moment, "Usually you're yelling at us for not picking up our stuff and stupid stuff like that, and now, you're picking up our stuff and you're—humming."

"I guess I'm in a really great mood," Lily said blushing slightly.

"This doesn't have to do with Potter?" Holly said sniggering, "Did you ask him?"

"No, it's not all about him," Lily said stubbornly.

"Did you ask him?" Holly asked again.

"Ask him what?" Chloe said confused.

"To the ball," Lily said picking up another shirt, "Is this mine or Miera's?"

Chloe shrugged, "Yours now, she's practically moved into Dean's dorm."

"Lils," Holly demanded, "Did you ask him?"

"Oh for crying out loud Holly, yes I asked him!" Lily annoyed.

"You did?" Chloe said incredulously, "What about Amos?"

"Who cares about Amos," Holly said excitedly, "That's where you were until midnight last night, isn't it? You were with Potter!"

"Yeah but—"

"You snogged Potter until midnight!" Holly was almost yelling with anticipation.

"Of course I didn't, you're acting like Sirius, we were on patrol! Really Holly, if I ever snog Potter I will kill myself," Lily muttered.

"Oh maybe he'll kill himself over your dead body just like in Romeo and Juliet," Chloe said sighing.

"You're not helping me," Lily glared at Chloe.

There was a great whoop of joy and mirthless laughter from a room in the boy's dormitories. It was unmistakably Sirius and from the sounds of if, he'd thought James and Lily were snogging also.

"Potter's just told the guys that you two were snogging!" Holly smirked.

"WE WERE ON PATROL!" Lily and James' voices yelled in unison from two different rooms.

"Lily's just making excuses because Amos couldn't shut his trap long enough for them to get any snogging in," Holly said victoriously.

Suprisingly, Lily only laughed. She had to admit; her and Amos' relationship had never been very physical. 'Wasn't really all that much at all,' she told herself, 'Not romantic, not physical, not interesting—' she told herself to shut up.

"So what is with you and James?" Chloe asked Lily ignoring Holly's protests.

"Well, I guess my good friend Holly, here, tried to trick me into asking James—"

"It worked didn't it?" Holly pointed out.

"Not exactly," Lily confessed, "I told James that Holly was forcing me to ask him and he said no."

"He said no?" Holly said confused, "Then why were you guys snogging all night?"

Lily glowered Holly only for a moment before continuing, "Then James explained that he didn't want to go with me if I was going to be so rude about it and he told me that Holly and Sirius set us up," Holly looked only momentarily sheepish, "I decided to come up here and teach Holly a lesson, but James stopped me. He asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him for real, not because Holly said to. And I got caught up in the moment and I said yes, but we're only going as friends."

"Yeah, but why were you out until midnight?" Holly asked Lily.

"I had patrol and we caught four people out of bed for a duel," Lily said bitterly, "We waited until everything was clear before we went to bed."

"Some story," Holly muttered.

"Drop it Holly," Chloe remarked, "James is so adorable isn't he? Asking if you wanted to go to the ball with him for real, wish Remus would ask me."

"He didn't ask you?" Lily asked confused, "You guys are so in love with each other."

"Well he asked me," Chloe said dejectedly, "It's just nothing real big happened."

"What did you expect, fireworks?" Holly snorted.

Chloe glared at her friend, but thankfully Lily said, "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for charms."

"Oh great," Holly said laughing, "I can ask Potter about his version of last nights snogging episode."

"Sirius is really starting to rub off on you," Lily said exasperatedly, "And I don't mean that in a good way."

* * *

Charms was a complete fiasco. Flitwick wasn't feeling quite up to snuff, so he gave his NEWTS class time to review the charms they'd learned in their earlier years at Hogwarts. However, hardly anyone in the room was really doing any practice and Flitwick was either too sick to notice or he didn't care.

"James darling," Sirius said in a strained voice, "I really don't see why you won't dress up with us as the characters from Sesame Street. I mean, Holly and I thought it was a great idea."

"I did not," Holly protested as James gave her a sympathetic look.

"I was thinking I could be Elmo," Sirius plowed on, "And you could be Big Bird or something. Holly wants to be Kermit the frog so Lily can be—"

"Kermit the frog isn't on Sesame Street," Lily said dully, "That's the Muppets."

"You and James could be Burt and Ernie," Remus remarked getting daggers from James.

"If I have to be anyone on Sesame Street it's going to be Oscar the Grouch," Holly muttered as Sirius' face fell.

"Here's an idea," James said thoughtfully, "Why don't we dress up as Snape and Company…"

"I don't think I could make myself so ugly," Sirius said after a moment of consideration.

"I think you could probably manage it somehow," Chloe said grinning.

Sirius ignored her and everyone's laughter, "Holly and I could dress as a Hippogriff."

Holly tried very hard not to roll her eyes, "All you ever think about is quidditch, pranks, muggles, and magical creatures."

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius said looking hurt, "I lead a simple life, and therefore I think simple things."

"More like you can't function well enough to think of anything else," Lily said teasingly, although there was truth in it. Sirius, being extremely bright and handsome, could do any sort of magic or athletic contest, but when it came to pure common sense, he was lost.

"Yeah well," Sirius retorted, "Who's the top person in the class."

"It's not you," James pointed out.

"Right, that's exactly what I was saying," Sirius said lamely.

"To get back on subject," Remus cut in, "Chloe and I were thinking of going to the Ball as Minnie and Mickey Mouse, you know, those muggle cartoons we learned about in Muggle Studies."

"How original," Sirius replied.

"You haven't got any better ideas," James remarked.

"Well, I was just thinking Sirius," Holly said grabbing Sirius' hand, "Why don't we be Han Solo and Princess Leah off of Star Wars? Remember that movie you loved last year?"

"Yeah, that's great!" Sirius said excitedly, "And lots of people at school have seen it because they showed it during class that one time."

"They did not show it during class," Lily butted in, "You guys bewitched it to play in all of the classrooms and we had to watch it."

"She's right mate," James said laughing.

"Well, it's hard to keep track of all my brilliant ideas," Sirius said supplying Lily with a smile.

"I can only imagine," Chloe said gazing at Sirius with a look of suppressed laughter.

James turned to Lily, "Do you have any ideas on what we're going to be?"

"How about Head Boy and Girl?" Sirius grinned at James.

"How about I hex you until you can't see straight," James said not returning Sirius' grin.

"Blimey, don't get in a fret," Sirius said grinning even broader, "Maybe you should go as Oscar the Grouch and Lily can be your trashcan."

Thankfully the bell rang before James could reply or Sirius could suggest any more absurd ideas. The group therefore departed; Sirius and Holly to Muggle Studies, Chloe and Lily to Herbology, James and Remus to Astronomy, and Peter off to Divination.

* * *

"Hey Moony?" James asked him that night in the common room, "What should Lily and I be for the ball?"

"I don't know," Remus said thoughtfully, "How about one of those characters from your Greek Mythology? Lily is practically in love with "The Odyssey" and you've been reading that stuff for years—"

"Lily likes "The Odyssey?"" James asked quickly.

"Yeah, she told me that she's read it almost a million times. I reckon that's exaggerating a bit though," Remus joked.

"Yeah," James said not really listening to Remus anymore, "That's a good idea…"

"What's a good idea?" Sirius asked bounding up to them.

"Throwing you out the window," James muttered.

"James and Lily dressing up as Odysseus and Penelope or something for the ball," Remus said drowning out James' comment.

"Er—Who?"

"Greek Mythology," James explained.

"Fascinating," Sirius said clearly not understanding a word of it, "Anyway, I was just wondering if you could give us another day off in quidditch, sugar-pie?"

"You've got tonight off," James said exasperatedly, "And Sunday too."

"Well, I know, but I'm not getting enough time in with my guitar," Sirius said, his face flushing slightly.

"Are you playing for the ball?" James asked.

"Yeah, I thought I might," Sirius said shrugging, "If it's okay."

"It'll be great!" James said grinning, "But we're still having quidditch practice and didn't I tell you only to call me sugar-pie in the dormitory? Could you please restrain yourself from doing in public?"

"Will do, Sweet Cheeks," Sirius said with a mock salute, "Anyway, I'm off to practice guitar, later mates."

"Why do I get the feeling that he's not going to practice?" James asked Remus.

"Probably because he's sitting and helping Holly," Remus replied watching Sirius sit with his girlfriend.

James looked at Remus for a moment, "Never heard of sarcasm then, eh?" Remus only nudged James and pointed Lily out among the crowd. James nodded, "Right then, I'll be back in a bit. Oy, Lily!"

"Yes, Potter?" Lily said looking up from her homework.

"I've got an idea for the ball, like a costume idea," James said taking a seat next to her. When she didn't say anything he plowed on, "Odysseus and Penelope from the Odyssey."

"That works," Lily said writing furiously on her parchment.

James looked taken aback, admittingly, he knew Lily wasn't too happy about going with him, but he expected her to say at least something, "Okay, er, great. Well, do you want to work together on them or buy them…?"

"I don't know," Lily said still writing, "Whatever is fine with me."

"Alright," James said peering down at her paper and walking away. Lily watched his retreating back until he turned back to her, "Hey Evans," Lily looked up at him in her best 'don't talk to me' face, "Glichupo is to change an animal into furniture, not evassco, that's an appearing spell."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Potter, and by the way, I like your costume idea. It sounds really cool so maybe we could look through some shops in Hogsmeade on Saturday together?"

James grinned one of those smiles that charmed anyone and everyone, "Passing on spending time with you Evans? I wouldn't dream of it." Lily grinned and rolled her eyes at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it…I know it's kinda boring but I'm really sorry…anyway I promise better next time. 


	13. Getting Ready

A/N: Here it is, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize as JK Rowlings

* * *

"I can't believe you canceled quidditch practice so you could go on a date with Lily," Sirius complained loudly on Friday evening.

"You were going to skip anyway," James pointed out, "And it's not a date, we're just getting our costumes."

"It is too a date," Sirius muttered.

"Where are you guys going to get your stuff?" Remus asked James over Sirius' muttering.

"Lily said something about a costume shop she's been in before," James replied, "I reckon we'll just browse through there."

"Can I come?" Sirius asked.

James snorted, "No, the costumes won't be a surprise if you see them. Besides aren't you taking Holly somewhere?"

"Nope," Sirius said casually, "I am taking Teresa Wilcox somewhere though."

Remus groaned, "Padfoot, mate, when you've got a girlfriend you stay with them. You don't ask other girls out."

"Teresa asked me to come with her," Sirius replied shrugging.

James eyed Sirius for a moment and then smiled, "You are the worst liar I have ever been so unfortunate to encounter."

Sirius' face fell, "How'd you know?"

"You always have that look on your face, like you 'lying face,' or something. Anyway I knew you wouldn't bail, you're completely obsessed," James commented, "Anyway, do you guys want to meet up for lunch or something in Hogsmeade before we go our own ways?"

"That'd be nice," Remus grinned, "Not to mention that it would be a good way to take Lily to lunch without it being a complete fiasco."

"Yeah," James grinned back, "I'd rather face a dragon then spend an afternoon with a mad Lily."

"I do not have a lying face," Sirius said quite suddenly causing his comrades to laugh heartily.

* * *

"Holly, wake up!" Lily said shrilly the next morning, "Get up, get up!"

"What time is it Lils," Holly said groggily rolling around.

"It's almost seven," Lily said anxiously, "I told James that I was leaving for Hogsmeade at ten."

"That's three hours away, Lily," Chloe said calmly rubbing her eyes.

"And at least two and a half hours of sleep," Holly said burying her head into the pillows.

Lily groaned, "I'm not beautiful like you who hardly needs to wear make-up and do your hair."

Chloe laughed, "Lily you know that you're quite pretty and I mean its James for crying out loud. He would think you were beautiful if you we a hundred years old and about to die."

Lily made a face at Chloe, "Potter has had his share of beauties, and I hardly think I could compare to—"

Holly began to giggle and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide in her pillows. Lily looked at her crossly, then to Chloe to ask what was going on. To her great dismay, Chloe was also smiling, and trying to suppress giggles from escaping.

"What?" Lily said looking at the two of them, "What is it?"

"Its only James, Lily," Chloe said in a choked voice, "He doesn't mind how you look."

"Yes, well, I just want to be on time…" Lily trailed off as Holly shrieked in laughter, "I don't really care what he thinks," Lily finished decisively.

"You—You're trying to tell me," Holly took a deep breath, "You woke me up at seven o'clock so you could get ready for a date with James at ten, a guy you have absolutely no feelings for?"

"Its not a date," Lily interjected.

"Lils," Holly said smiling, "Nobody gets up three hours early for a "non-date" and doesn't care how they look."

Lily snorted, but Chloe looked thoughtful, "She's got a point, Lily. Even Holly isn't worried about getting ready and she's liked Sirius for the past six years. You have to have some feelings for James if you're this worried. At least he's quite good looking, loads better than Amos."

"I don't think he's good looking!"

"Come on Lils," Holly said rolling her eyes, "He's absolutely adorable and he's so in love with you he can hardly see straight."

"Then why don't one of you two go after him if he's so wonderful?"

"We're taken," Her two best friends said together.

"I am too, if you haven't noticed," Lily said frantically, "Hell, I'm practically engaged!" She threw a shirt across the room and groaned loudly, "Oh Gosh, what am I going to wear?"

"That's were we come in sweetheart," Holly said with a huge grin as Chloe started going through clothes.

* * *

"I don't see them," James said nervously flattening his hair and messing it up again.

"Relax, we've still got a few minutes," Remus said reassuringly.

"I bet Lily doesn't want to come," Sirius said anxiously, "And Holly and Chloe have to stay back with her because she's so miserable at going to the ball with Prongs."

"Shut it, Padfoot," James muttered, "Holly probably doesn't want to come either."

"Will you two shut up?" Remus snapped, "I see them coming down the stairs," James and Sirius looked around uneasily, as Remus gulped, "And oh god, they all look stunning."

James tried not to worry about his hair too much; he knew it drove Lily crazy. He still couldn't see them, but he was distracted by Sirius, who at the moment was banging his head against the wall. Remus looked at James questioningly before gently pulling Sirius away from the wall.

* * *

"Oh there they are," Chloe said happily pointing out the trio, "They were even early for a change."

"Are they looking over here?" Lily squeaked out, determinately looking in the other direction.

"Remus is, I think he's spotted us," Chloe said waving to her boyfriend, "James looks as if he's sick and Sirius is banging his head against the wall, although he still looks completely charming while he's killing brain cells."

"Maybe we can stay together as a group," Holly suggested. She had been trying to put on a brave front, but she was equally as nervous as Lily about being with Sirius all day.

"Don't be silly," Chloe said laughing, "Then none of our costumes would be a surprise."

* * *

James eyes did a double take as he finally gained the courage to look in Lily's direction, which wasn't until the girls were ten feet away from them. Her hair looked shiner than usual as it was curled perfectly and laid perfectly just past her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a green top that matched her eyes exactly. She looked amazing, but not overdressed for the occasion.

James sneaked a glance in Sirius' direction. He was staring with his mouth slightly open in Holly's direction and whispering, "Bloody hell," under his breath over and over. James had to admit, he couldn't blame him. Holly, who was already drop dead gorgeous, seemed to radiate with beauty even more than usual. Her hair was pulled back with small wisps escaping to accent her face. James quickly nudged Sirius to stop him from looking like an idiot and Sirius quickly composed himself.

Remus greeted Chloe with a quick kiss, and James noticed that Chloe looked exceptionally great too, not to mention that she was the only girl that didn't look as if she wanted to leave. Sirius flashed a charming grin at Holly and grabbed her hand. James looked lost as his two best friends walked towards the carriages with their dates. Were they going to abandon him like this? Not even a goodbye or anything?

"Prongsie," Sirius yelled over his shoulder, "Grab your girlie around the waist and lets get a move on, mate."

James threw Lily a half apologetic and amused look, "Er—right, do you reckon we should go then?"

Lily hid her laughter at James' obvious discomfort of Sirius' comment and gave him a smile, "Well, er, yes, I suppose we'd better," she said as she silently thanked god that she her friends weren't like Sirius.

"Great," James collected himself and flashed her a grin, "Lets get a move on, girlie."

Lily laughed as James pulled her to him. She relaxed as James' arm quickly wrapped around her waist. And for some reason, somehow, Lily thought it just felt right. She walked with James towards her grinning friends as Sirius was yelling something about "Prongs lassoed himself a real prutty lady." For the first time, Lily realized that James wasn't that bad at all and she might even like him a tiny bit. She looked up to James to see him looking down at her, and they both smiled a true grin.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, you want to hear about Hogsmeade, well your going to have to wait until next chapter. Ha ha ha! But anyway, I'll update soon, hopefully! Review and tell me if you like the JL… 


	14. Spoons

A/N: Okay, here it is. It's a little rough because it kept getting erased accidentally, so I just tried to hurry with it. I think I might have the ball in the next chapter!

* * *

Sirius looked at James who was showing Lily how to stick a spoon to her nose. Lily, however, kept cheating and using a sticking charm. James found it enormously funny that Lily was unable to perform the simple task without using magic.

"There's going to be a time in your life, when you can't use magic, Evans," James was explaining to Lily, "And this is one of those times."

"Maybe, Potter," Lily answered grinning, "But I don't think sticking a spoon to my nose without magic is going to have any effect on my life."

James' eyes danced, "Oh I don't know, Evans, I've used it a great many times to entertain people. Even you, yourself, have been fascinated with it for the last half hour."

"Fair enough," Lily said attempting to again balance the spoon on her nose.

Sirius felt a kick from under the table and quickly looked over to Holly, who was across from him. She made a gesture in Lily and James' direction and raised her eyebrows. Sirius realized that she must be trying to give him some sort of hint, but he was really quite unsure of what. He looked questioningly at Holly, who in return, sent him another gesture to the two people beside Sirius. Thankfully, Sirius didn't have to answer Holly's odd hints. Lily seemed to have finally gotten the hang of the spoon sticking to her nose and Remus and Chloe were cheering between their laughter.

* * *

James reckoned to the day had been going quite well so far. Lunch was a big hit with the whole group staying together and the spoon escapade. And now, the couples had gone their own ways, each trying to find their outfits for the Ball next week. He and Lily had browsed through a few shops before going to the small costume shop, "Costumous Wears." James' outfit had been fairly easy to find as he was going as a ragged Odysseus and he had even found a sword to accessorize the outfit. Lily, on the other hand, had far less luck in finding a dress that suited the mourning Penelope. She didn't seem to think that anything looked right, and James, although he thought she looked beautiful in them all, agreed that the dresses were missing something.

"James?" Lily asked standing on a step, "What do you think of this one?"

James put down the Daily Prophet that he'd been reading and gazed at Lily. She was wearing a sleeveless, pale yellow dress that fastened on only one shoulder. It seemed to be flowing around her and at the same time closely fitting her. Golden lining accented her features and the dress itself. Lily could have been Penelope in that dress and James knew it. He couldn't stop gazing at her.

"Fine," He said in a choked voice and he went back to reading his newspaper.

"James," Lily pleaded, "Really, is it ok? I know you like it because you're reading your newspaper upside down. Just admire me for a moment."

"There's not a day that I'm at Hogwarts that I haven't admired you, Lily," James said softly, "It looks beautiful."

Lily felt her stomach soar at James' comment and she hoped her face didn't portray her feelings, "I like how it swishes around when I move," she said demonstrating.

James could understand why she liked this feature. It made her look like a Goddess soaring in their most beautiful garments. At least, that's what he thought she looked like.

"Let's get it," James said smiling, "It would be a miracle to find anything that looks more like Penelope."

Lily smiled shyly and left to go change and put back the other dresses. James paid for the dress despite Lily's argument that she could pay herself. The sales witch gave him a sympathetic smile as he forked over the gold.

* * *

"Oy, Prongs!" James and Lily turned to see Sirius hurrying up to them, "You haven't seen Holly anywhere have you?"

"Sorry mate, can't say that I have," James said looking around as if Holly was going to pop out of nowhere.

"You ditched her already?" Lily asked amazed.

"No," Sirius snapped, "We're playing hide-and-seek."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "At your age?"

"Er-yeah," Sirius said looking at Lily oddly.

James caught a flash of black hair waving at him from Quality Quidditch. He smiled, Holly was trying to hide behind a sack of brooms. He glanced around and saw Florence's Ice Cream Parlor. James had a very good idea.

"Why don't you two go look in Quality Quidditch while I look at Florence's?" James said giving a significant look to Sirius.

Sirius, although he was hopeless at Holly's hints, seemed to understand James perfectly, "Right, let's go then Lily."

"What?" Lily said confused, "Why don't I just go with James?"

"I'm touched Evans, really," James grinned, "However, Sirius is liable to lose himself here without anyone to keep him company. I'll see you in a minute," and he took off down the street.

"I resent him," Sirius said shaking his head, "Anyway, lets go have a look in Quality Quidditch Evans."

Sirius and Lily hurried into the shop on their left and quickly found Holly. Lily stood awkwardly for a moment as Sirius and Holly flirted a little back and forth. She didn't know why it bothered her, Sirius and Holly had flirted with each other since they were in their fourth year. She supposed that she was just feeling lonely with Amos gone.

"Miss me, Evans?" a voice said into her ear.

Lily turned surprisingly to see James standing with two ice cream cones, "You aren't going to eat both of those yourself, are you?"

James looked mildly surprised, "That would not be my gentleman-like behavior," Lily let out a little snort, "But if you don't want your strawberry ice cream, Sirius is sure to want it."

"Strawberry's my favorite," Lily said laughing, "I don't know if I can pass it up."

"I know it's your favorite," James said handing over the cone. Lily looked at him questioningly, he sighed, "I once turned your book into an ice cream cone, a chocolate ice cream cone. You said, 'Nice try, Potter, but I—"

"Despise Chocolate," Lily finished for James, "Then you asked what I did prefer, and what did I say?"

"I prefer you leave me alone, Potter,'" James said in a perfect mimic of Lily's voice, "Holly whispered that it was strawberry as you guys left."

"You ruined my book," Lily said crossly, "It was good too, a muggle book, "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. I never did find out what happens after Frodo is attack by a ringwraith."

"Really, I'm sorry, Evans," James said with a confused look on his face, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Lily smiled, but she was confused in James' attitude change lately. Since when did he apologize for things? And what was that look he was giving her? Confusion? Grief?

"Er-you're ice cream's melting," James pointed out to Lily.

"Oh," Lily said quickly taking care of the cone, "Thanks a lot for the ice cream. I can't believe you remembered that Strawberry was my favorite."

"I try," James said giving her a famous grin.

"NO FOOD IN THE STORE!" a bald wizard began to chase Lily and James with a broomstick, "OUT, OUT I SAY!"

"Sorry about that mate," James said pulling Lily out of the brooms reach, "We didn't know—"

"OUT!" the man screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR ANY DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE! OUT!"

"We were just leaving," James said grabbing a hat off a stand and putting it on. He tipped his new hat to the bald man and tossed a galleon to him. The man didn't pick it up, but swung the broom in James' direction.

"Now I don't know what your mother told you," Sirius said grabbing the broom from the bald man, "But I heard from James' mum that it wasn't nice to hit people with brooms. Especially your customers…"

"SIR, IF YOU DO NOT LET GO OF THE BROOM, I WILL TAKE IT BY FORCE," the bald man yelled at Sirius.

Sirius didn't let go off the broom, but he put his arm around the man, "Are you a pure-blood?" the man nodded and Sirius laughed, "I knew you had to be related to my dear old mum somehow, you act just like her."

"He's also got three chins just like that old dude that has his picture in your house," James said to Sirius.

"THAT'S IT! OUT!" the old man pulled out his wand.

"It's been nice talking to you," Sirius said grabbing Holly and running.

"Yeah, I love what you've done with your hair," James took hold of Lily and ran with her towards the door. Yelling over his shoulder, he said, "Keep in touch, baldie!"

The four ran out of the shop as fast as they could. Many people stopped and stared, four students running like mad and a bald man yelling and chasing after them. He'd also bewitched the broom to pursue after them, which was taking out anything and everything in its way. Finally, the broom seemed to run out of steam as the group was nearing the Shrieking Shack and it gently fell to the ground.

"Hey Evans," James panted as he picked up the broom, "I've got you a present."

Lily watched as James held the broom out to her, "We can't take that, James. It'd be stealing."

"I don't reckon it's considered stealing," James shrugged, "If the old man wanted it back, he shouldn't have sent it chasing us."

"What model is it?" Sirius asked, craning his neck to see the small words on the handle.

"Cleansweep," James said immediately, "Not too bad, newer model even."

"I'll take it if you don't," Holly said eagerly.

"If you want a broomstick, I'll buy you one," Sirius said hopefully.

"Don't be silly, Sirius, I have a perfectly good broomstick," Holly said laughing.

"You can buy me a broomstick, Padfoot," James sniggered.

"Shut up, Sweet Cheeks," Sirius muttered.

"Why don't we all play quidditch," James said brightly, "Remus and Chloe can use my extra brooms and Lily can use her new one."

"That would be fun," Holly said hooking her arm with Sirius', "We're in aren't we, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded meekly as James turned to Lily. She looked unsure, "I have lots of homework…"

"So do I," James said shrugging, "Just put it off for one day, Evans. Just this once and you can do it tomorrow."

"You're being a terrible influence on me," Lily laughed, "First stealing broomsticks and now not doing my homework."

"I have to have some goal in my life," James flashed her a grin, "It would get so boring if I wasn't causing havoc."

They soon found Remus and Chloe and left to get started on their quidditch game. Everyone had a blast, even Lily and Chloe who weren't big quidditch fans. James was being completely charming, Sirius was being Sirius, and Remus was cracking jokes this way and that. The day was truly a sucess.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. You know the drill, review. Did you like it or not? If you don't tell me, I'll never know! 


	15. Flattened

A/N: Okay, couple of things, first, I just realized why my last chapter took so long to up date, sorry. I'd accidentally put it on the wrong story, really sorry! Anyway, here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

"Moony, get up you git," James said running around the dorm, "You too, Wormtail."

"It's Saturday," Remus muttered sleepily, "The ball is tonight and even you, James don't take twelve hours getting ready."

"Slytherin plays Ravenclaw today," James said briskly, "Padfoot, if you show no signs of movement within a few seconds, I'll have Wormtail jump on you."

"I'm not jumping on him," Peter said coolly, "He probably has fleas."

"I'd rather have fleas than resemble a rat," a lump from under the covers said.

"Glad you've joined us," James said giving the lump a hard pat, "Big game to scope out today."

"That was my head," Sirius said still under the covers.

"Well if you weren't hiding, I could see you a bit better," James said before going into the bathroom.

"Can anyone tell me why we're up at eight o'clock for an eleven o'clock game?" Remus said rolling out of bed.

"Because the only thing that he likes more than Lily at the moment, is quidditch," Sirius said, he too getting up, "I get next shower."

"Do you think you have supremeness after James?" Wormtail asked in a cold voice that he rarely used.

"Whoa, little worms, keep it cool," Sirius said shooting Remus a look.

"I despise the name little worms," Peter sniffed.

"Sirius just called the bathroom like we always do, Peter," Remus said calmly.

"I was only kidding," Peter said before leaving the room.

"What," Sirius asked confused, "Was that?"

"I have no idea," Remus replied, "True, we haven't hung around him much, but he's the one always declining our offers."

"Too true," Sirius said with a rare look of concern and seriousness about his face, "Too true."

To end their conversation, James came out of the bathroom completely dressed, but his hair sopping wet. Sirius quickly gathered his things and headed in to take a shower as Remus filled in James on Peter's frostiness this morning.

"I reckon he's just a bit tired of being last all the time," James said. Remus raised his eyebrows and James continued, "Well, I mean, we always beat him in whatever we do and he probably is feeling down about it."

"Maybe," Remus said thoughtfully, "Anyway, who are you rooting for?"

"Ravenclaw of course, but Slytherin's practically unstoppable," James said eager for the change of subject, "We play them in two weeks and I'm not looking forward to it."

"I don't blame you there," Remus said, "Every single one of them seventh years, got to be hard to beat."

There was a knock on the door and Holly and Chloe stepped in. They looked around until they saw Remus and James standing there.

"Hey James," Holly said, "We need a favor."

"I'm at your service," James replied.

"Lily won't go the match today," Chloe explained, "So you have to make her go."

"I don't know why you picked me for the job, but I'll try my best," James said laughing, "She probably just doesn't want to see Ravenclaw get clobbered."

Just then Sirius came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He didn't seem to notice the girls and he continued to sing loudly, "My Guy." Holly and Chloe both died on the spot, overcome with laughter. Sirius turned and saw them both, and then he looked to his two best friends. Remus was laughing and James was making whistling noises. Blushing furiously, he let out a high-girlish scream and ran back into the bathroom.

"I'm glad he's your boyfriend and not mine," Chloe said after she had herself under control.

"Me too," Remus said winking at her.

"Isn't that precious," James sighed, "But I'm off the find Evans."

* * *

James shook his head. The match had been awful. The Slyterins looked invincible and they'd beat Ravenclaw 350-0 in a match that had only lasted ten minutes. James was unsure if his team would be able to even pull off a decent game.

"Not looking good, is it Captain Potter?" Lily asked as they walk back up to the Great Hall.

James gave her a grim smile, "Oh, I don't know. They looked like a push-over to me."

"Right…"

James' face turned serious, "Slytherin's got some major faults that I think will hurt them in the long run. They don't work as a team like we do and with Holly playing Seeker they can't win."

"Malfoy is a superb seeker, James," Holly said reminiscing how Malfoy had blown the Ravenclaw seeker a kiss while doing a loop before catching the snitch.

"You're faster and more down to earth," James reassured her.

"That's my girl," Sirius said kissing Holly on top of her head.

"Potter talking about being down to earth," Lily raised her eyebrows at James, "The world is going to the dogs."

"I'm never as bad as Malfoy," James argued, "Well, maybe I used to be, but I'm not anymore."

Lily laughed, "So how long is it until you play Slytherin?"

"Two weeks," James said with a slight shudder, "And we're going to need all of it if we're going to win. You're not going to miss the match, are you?"

"Miss seeing you get beat?" Lily smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Prongs, get out of the shower now!" Sirius yelled into the bathroom door, "You've been in there for a half an hour and I will break down the door if you're not out in a minute. Do you understand me? I need to take a shower, so hurry up, you little git!"

"Calm down mate," James said opening the door, "You should consider anger management or something, Padfoot."

"Shut up," Sirius pushed James out of the way and slammed the door.

James chuckled and grabbed his shirt. He thought his costume looked quite good on him. He'd even grown a little facial hair just for the occasion.

"The Great Odysseus," Remus said bowing to him, "What can I do for you?"

"Step off of my vest, Oh Mouse of Mickey," James said.

Remus chuckled and moved so James could pick up his vest, "You're looking great, mate. Almost time to reunite with Penelope."

"I know," James shuddered, "I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing for some reason."

"Why?" Remus asked, "Lily and you have been getting along quite well lately. I don't think either of you want to blow the friendship you've formed, not tonight anyway."

"It's not Lily," James said slowly, "Although I am nervous out of my wits on spending the night with her. It's like something I've only been able to dream about for so long, and now it's finally here…" He stopped, flushing slightly.

Remus smiled, "That sounds like the James I know. Going on and on about Lily Evans."

"Well—I—er—yeah" James said the redness in his cheeks becoming more pronounced."

"It's alright mate, we've all got a soft spot for somebody," Remus laughed, "Now then, what are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just uneasy about Dumbledore leaving to go to the Ministry for the weekend," James shrugged, "We all feel safer with Dumbledore around."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "But I wouldn't worry about it, I mean, nothing's going to happen."

"I know," James said, "I just wish Dumbledore was going to be here."

"LOOK AT THIS HANDSOME FELLOW," Sirius said coming out of the bathroom.

James and Remus laughed, but it was quite true that Sirius was looking ruggedly handsome. He wore gray breeches and a gray shirt with a long light brown tunic. He also had a belt and a dark cloak to go with it.

"Check out my light saber," Sirius said reaching for his belt.

"I thought you were going to be Han Solo," James noted.

"I was, but Luke is way wicked with his bloody light saber," Sirius said and with a press of a button a bright green light appeared from the handle of the saber.

"Wicked," James said moving closer, "Bloody brilliant, looks just like the real thing."

"Of course it does," Sirius said snobbishly, "But I just hope I don't kill anyone."

"I'll challenge you to a fight," James said, pulling out a shining sword.

Remus cut in before Sirius could agree, "I'd really love to watch, but we've got to get going, we're meeting the girls in few minutes."

"Oh right," James replied, paling slightly.

"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said patting his friend on the back, "This is like the only chance you'll ever have with her and you're sure to blow it."

"I'm glad I have such a great support group," James muttered darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Girl's dormitory it was chaos. Girls were running anywhere and everywhere, borrowing things and doing each other's hair and so on. Holly was applying make-up to Lily and Miera was doing Chloe's hair in a high pony-tail.

"Holly, you're not putting too much on, are you?" Lily snapped, "Penelope is supposed to be a mourning widow, not a stripper or anything."

"Lils, calm down," Holly reassured her, "Penelope had tons of guys going after her, do you really think she waited all nice and properly for Odysseus who was mixing with every pretty chickadee he came across?"

"Odysseus only did that because he had to," Lily corrected her, "And Penelope waited for him faithfully."

"Just like you've been waiting for James all these years?" Chloe asked, attached a red bow to her hair.

Luckily, Holly finished with Lily before she could mouth off to Chloe, "All finished, Lils, and I must say, I've done a great job considering what I had to work with."

Lily hurriedly ran to the mirror to examine herself. As little as she wanted to admit it to Holly, she had done a magnificent job. Her make-up was simple, but it accented her beautiful eyes, cheeks, and smile. She did look like Penelope.

"You look great, Lils," Miera reassured her, "James is going to absolutely die when he sees you."

"We're just going as friends," Lily stammered.

"Oh sure," Miera winked, "That's what he says to all of his little groupies before he takes them for a walk and seduces them. The next day, he leaves them, and they're heartbroken."

"That isn't what James is like at al," Holly said her eyes flashing dangerously.

Miera smiled, "How would you know, you've never dated him?" Miera gasped then added in a small voice, "But I hear that Sirius Black is even worse."

"At least I don't have to worry about going out with a cheater," Holly shot back.

Miera smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure, Arya and him were snogging in the charms room on Friday."

"Miera," Lily said in a calm voice, "That will be enough."

Miera shot Holly a triumphant smile before saying, "I just thought that it was my duty as a best friend to inform you guys of what you're getting into."

"We're going to be late, girls," Chloe said lying a firm hand on Miera's arm, "We'd best get downstairs."

Lily took the lead from Chloe and grabbed Holly, who was likely to punch the lights out of Miera any second, "Don't listen to her, Holly, she only wants you to get angry."

Holly said nothing, but wordlessly followed the other three girls out of the room. Miera soon became herself again and the four of them were joking on their way down, but Lily knew that she wasn't the only one forcing herself to laugh as she caught Holly's gaze. Miera's comments about James had caused her stomach to clench in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it might be a little rough and short but my computer crashed and had to buy a whole new one, so things have been a little crazy. And I'm sorry about not having the ball in here, but that's the way it has to be. Anyway, please review! 


	16. Simple Man

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but this was a hard chapter to write. And I'm still not very happy with it, but I figure at least I'm updating. It's also finals at school so it's crazy there. Anyway, thanks for everything!

* * *

"Wow, you guys, this looks great," Chloe exclaimed as the three couples entered the Great Hall.

"It was all Lily," James said quickly, "I just put everything where she said to."

"Well, it looks great all the same, Lils," Holly agreed with Chloe.

Lily gave James an odd look, but he pretended not to notice and seemed to be taking in the decorations around them. Round tables were dotted along the walls with the dance floor remaining between them. The stage looked magnificent with black and orange decorations skirting around it. Hundreds of live bats and pumpkins floated along the full moon ceiling. Large stone pillars stood along the stage and dance floor, making the whole place look elegant and spooky at the same time.

"The lights and fog were James' ideas," Lily said commenting on the dim lights and the low mist swirling at their feet.

"Oh, look, the band's getting ready to play," Chloe said pointing the stage.

"Bloody wicked," Sirius breathed, "Is that really the 'Cauldron Culprits'?"

"No, Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically, "They took polyjuice potion so they'd look like the 'Cauldron Culprits.'"

"Aren't you a riot," Sirius muttered as the others laughed.

"Lucky we could book them, really," James said, "They just got back from a tour in Ireland."

"It was in Ireland and Scotland," Sirius corrected him, "And it's a bloody good thing you did book them or I might have skipped out on this shebang."

"You would not have," Holly said slapping his arm playfully.

Sirius stepped away from her rubbing his arm, "Look what I have to put up with. Anyway, I love this song, let's go dance."

James watched Sirius and Holly run to the dance floor and he felt a slight pang of loneliness. With all of Sirius' other girlfriends, James and him had hung together at the various balls they'd attended. With Holly it was two words to James and Sirius was off with her. James was glad that Sirius had finally snagged the girl he'd always had his eye on, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he missed Sirius.

"They're such a good couple," Lily said, bringing James out of his daze, "I'm glad they finally got together."

"Yeah," James said turning to her, "Sirius has liked her forever, I don't know why he hasn't asked her out sooner."

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her," Lily replied, "Holly has a hard time opening up to anyone, and if Sirius ever hurts her, she'll never be able to open up again."

"I don't think Sirius would be that stupid," James assured Lily, "They've been best friends for six years, he isn't going to blow it."

"Are you two just going to stand there, or come sit at our table?" Remus asked them.

"We're coming, Moony," James said walking towards the table, "Patience is a virtue, my young friend."

* * *

"So nobody's seen even a sign of Voldermort?" Lily asked James. The two had been talking at their table for the last hour.

"No, not for eight months," James replied, "After attacking two aurors last March, he's just disappeared."

"You don't think he's gone for good, do you?" Lily asked.

"No, my dad's an auror and he reckons Voldermort is just trying to get more supporters," James said, "And his death eaters have still been active, although nobody's been killed since this summer. At least, nobody that we know of…"

"I can't understand why anyone would join that foul beast in the first place," Lily said shuddering.

"It's to kill mudbloods like you," a cold voice sneered from behind them.

James turned to see Snape, Malfoy, and Knot standing behind them sniggering, "You should really think twice before saying anything like that," James stood to face the three of them.

"And what are you going to do about, Mr. Head Boy. We've got you outnumbered three to one," Malfoy sniggered.

"James, please, don't worry about it," Lily said, she too seemed have realized that James probably couldn't have taken all three of them alone.

"You might want to make that five to one," James sneered, "Seeing at a few of your friends are hiding behind those pillars."

Sure enough, two other Slytherins came out of their hiding. Knot, tallest of them all, stepped up to James, "What are you going to do, Potter? Are you going to dock us some points?" The others sniggered, "Or perhaps put me in detention?"

"What's wrong, Potter?" Snape cut in, "Don't want to look like a jerk in front of your girlfriend? Oh, I forgot, even a mudblood won't go out with you."

"Just forget it James," Lily pleaded as James hand slid into his wand pocket.

"Come on, Potter, hex me," Snape taunted James.

"You're lucky, Snivellius," James spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm not stupid enough to fight right under a teacher's nose."

"It's a shame for you, snivelly, that I am," Sirius said, appearing out of nowhere and banging Knot and Malfoy's heads together.

"I think you'll find that you are now outnumbered," Remus said, coming up to the other side of James.

Snape sneered, but recognized defeat, "Watch your back, Potter."

"I'd wash yours if I were you," Sirius said with a flick of his wand the words, I'm an oily Git, appeared on Snape's back.

Snape turned and ran flat into Holly, "Get out of my way, half-blood."

Sirius started towards Snape, but Holly said, "Ah, Snape, I understand that you're still helping the muggles out with their oil problem seeing as so much resides in your hair and skin."

The group laughed heartily as Snape stalked away. Remus and Chloe were complimenting Holly on her ultimate comeback while Sirius began to drag the still unconscious Knot and Malfoy out of people's way. James turned to Lily, trying to figure out what to say without her blowing up.

"Evans, I—Well, Snape was way out of line," James stammered quickly as Lily tried to hide her smile, "I wasn't really going to hex him, I mean, scare him a bit, yeah, but, er—"

"James," Lily interrupted him, laughing, "It's okay, really."

"I would have just given them detention, you know," James continued unaware of Lily's forgiveness, "It's just the idea seemed like a victory to them, and—"

"James," Lily said again, "I think you handled the situation quite well. Although, sometime you should really just let him have it, full in the face too."

James gaped at Lily, "Er—well, I—it's a good thing Sirius showed up when he did, then. You know, you shouldn't believe what Snape said about Voldermort."

Lily looked away from James only for a moment, "You know what? Snape was right, that is the goal the stupid foul git, but someday, someone is going to get the better of Voldermort. I just hope I get to see it," she said with fire in her eyes.

"You're cute when you're angry at someone other than me," James said laughing.

"I should have taken the bloody git's head off with my light saber," Sirius said, stepping between the two.

James shrugged, "I don't reckon that I'd have minded, although somebody might have felt bad enough for Snivelly to chuck you into Azkaban."

Sirius shuddered, "Good point, anyway, when's the winner for the costumes announced?"

"End of the Ball," James sniggered, "Not like your going to win, though. Lily and I are the favorites."

"Who in the name of Merlin would pick a couple of Greek gits over a wicked cool Jedi?" Sirius exclaimed.

"You think to challenge the Great Odysseus?" James said in a bellowing voice.

Sirius brought out his light saber, "I don't know about Great Odysseus, but yeah, I'm challenging you."

"If thou art slaughtered, young master Jedi, I shall feel as though I have done a great favor to the Gods," James said bowing mockingly.

"Just shut-up and fight, Old man," Sirius said swinging sword around.

"Oy, hold on a second, mate," James said, quickly protecting his sword with a shield charm so the light saber would not slice through it, "Prepare for a journey greater than life, my young friend."

"Right back at you," Sirius said sarcastically and the two brought their swords quickly together.

Lily felt her heart jump, the battle between James and Sirius was exciting, yet fearful at the same time. She hoped that neither one was hurt, but nobody else seemed to be too worried about it. Both of them were very good, and she couldn't fathom where they'd learned how to swordfight. Soon a large crowd was surrounding the two fighters, cheering them on.

"Knock his block off, Luke!" Holly was screaming from next to Lily.

"Rip his heart out, Potter!" Lily retaliated.

James and Sirius seemed to take the spectator's comments to heart and they fought even more fiercely than before. Remus was jumping up and down, screaming advice to Sirius. For fifteen more minutes, the two boys attacked and blocked one another, neither gaining an advantage. Finally, Sirius preformed a difficult butterfly swoop, knocking James' sword from his hand. With inhuman speed, James lunged for his sword and brought it to Sirius' neck. Sirius' sword caught on the air where James' neck had been only a millisecond before and recognized defeat.

Sirius extracted his saber, and turned to face James, "Bloody wicked, mate."

"I would have thought you'd known I never fall for the same trick twice," James said laughed and lowering his own sword. The crowd was going mad, congratulating James on his victory and Sirius on his wicked move. Holly ran to Sirius, punched him for losing, then wrapped her arms around him.

"I do all the hard work and that's how you treat me," Sirius said swinging Holly around and promptly kissing her.

"James," Lily said pushing through the girls surrounding him, screaming like mad, "Where did you like to fight like that?" She demanded once she was finally close enough.

"Not even a 'Congratulations'?" James grinned as he pulled her through closer towards him.

"Oh it was alright, Potter," Lily said laughing, "I've seen better."

James laughed and put his arm around her, pushing through the still screaming crowd, "My great-uncle was a master with the sword. He taught Sirius and me a few summers ago and we've been practicing every summer since then."

"He must be a great teacher," Lily said, "You two were great."

"I thought you'd seen better," He teased her.

Lily laughed and decided not to answer. There were so many things about James that she never even could have imagined him knowing. Every time she thought she knew everything about him, he'd always surprise her with some odd talent or hobby. James was such an interesting person to know, she didn't know why she'd spent six years hating him.

"Prongs!" Remus said, coming out of the crowd, "Bloody brilliant, mate."

"You were cheering for Sirius," James said accusingly.

"Well, I just remembered last time," Remus said grinning, "You did well."

"Thanks," James looked around, "Where is Padfoot?"

"Somewhere in that," Remus pointed the crowd that was starting to disperse, "He's probably eating up all the glory."

James grinned, "If you see him, tell him that he plays with the band in a half an hour."

"Will do," Remus replied, "I'm off the catch Chloe though, I left her in that mob of crazy lunatics."

* * *

Sirius felt his stomach squirm with nervousness. This was it, his big time to show off his lesser known hobby. He'd never played in front of so many people and it was freaking him out. With a trembling hand he strummed his first few chords before beginning to sing.

"In the white room, with black curtains, at the station…"

"He's great," James yelled to Lily as Sirius finished his second song. He'd started off with "White Room" by Cream and followed with "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" by Led Zeppelin.

"I love this song," Lily exclaimed as Sirius began to sing "Simple Man" by Lynryd Sknyrd.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked her.

"Yeah, alright," Lily said quickly and James escorted her out to the dance floor.

Remus gave a grin to James who looked paler than usual as Lily wrapped her arms around his waist. James grinned back before turning his attention back to Lily.

"They are so perfect together," Chloe said gazing over her shoulder.

"With the minor exception that Lily's almost engaged to someone else," Remus noted, "But it's good while it lasts."

* * *

Sirius let the music flow from him as he gazed into the happy couples around him. It was amazing how his music could be such a beautiful thing. He looked through the crowd to where Holly stood, beaming at him. Her face slowly turned to confusion, hatred, and fearful as she gazed at someone making their way through the crowd. Sirius kept singing, but he looked to see Amos Diggory making his way toward James and Lily in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Lily smiled happily, it felt so good to be in James' arms. She told herself that it was just from being lonely with Amos gone, but she couldn't ignore the effect that James' personality had on her. She could be herself around him and he seemed to make all of her worries go away. She told herself over and over again during that dance that she had no feelings whatsoever for James Potter, but deep in her heart there was something there that she'd swore never would happen.

"Lily?" A voice said loudly from behind her. Lily knew instantly who it was and her heart seemed to stop. She untangled herself from James' arms before turning and greeting her boyfriend.

"Amos, what are you doing here?" She said in the kindest voice she could manage.

"I wrote you a letter saying that I was coming," He said and Lily felt her stomach squirm. She hadn't opened the letter because she didn't want to think about Amos when she was going to the Ball with James.

"I never had a chance to open it," Lily said truthfully.

"To busy snogging Potter?" Amos asked in a clenched voice.

"We're here as friends, Diggory," James said in a final tone.

"Friends or not, stay away from my girlfriend you git," Amos said dragging Lily away from him.

James stopped Amos, "If you've got a problem with me, Diggory, take it out on me, not Lily."

Amos whipped out his wand unexpectedly and hit James with a body binding curse. James' arm and legs snapped together as he fell to the floor incapable of movement. Before anyone could help James up, Amos cast a protective circle around James, not allowing anyone or spells to get to him. Lily screamed and yelled for Amos to let James go, but Amos dragged her towards the doors of the Great Hall. She looked back to see James lying on the ground with everyone around him completely helpless. They were almost two-thirds way across the hall when the ground began to tremble.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so sorry about the wait, but it happens. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot! 


	17. The Shakes

A/N: Okay, I know it took me FOREVER, but I'm really sorry. I have been so busy with the end of the year and everything. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it!

* * *

Sirius tried to steady himself, but the ground continued to tremble. He lifted his head to take in the scene around him. People were screaming, trying to run towards the door, but no one could move far because of the shaking earth.

"Bloody Hell," Sirius breathed as he watched one of the stone pillars sway dangerously. If that hit someone, it would kill them. Quickly, he straightened himself with a mass of strength and pointed his wand at himself and muttered, "Soronus," and his voice cut through the screaming people, "Get along the walls! Everyone get along the walls, the pillars are coming down." People tried to make towards the wall, but a large mass of people screamed as the first pillar fell right toward them.

"Windgarduim Leviosa!" Sirius heard Remus shout from in the crowd, his voice microphoned too, "Hurry I can't hold it long."

The pillar hung in midair as everyone made their way toward the wall. As soon as the last person was out of harm's way, Remus let the pillar fall with a crash. Sirius looked around and saw Holly making her way towards him. He quickly threw himself off the stage and staggered towards her.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Holly screamed over the cracking of the floor around them.

"Be damned if I knew," Sirius said supporting her slim figure.

"Lily!" Holly screamed pointing her finger towards a red-headed figure trying to drag a boy towards the wall, "We've got to help her!"

Sirius cursed, Lily was trying to drag Diggory, who seemed to be unconscious, towards the wall that was almost thirty feet away from her. He didn't want to help scum like Diggory, but he also knew that Lily would just leave and go to safety for herself. Besides, James would kill him if he didn't get Lily out of harm's way. Sirius' heart stopped, "James," he whispered. He glanced back to where James had been lying in a body-binding curse only minutes before. Sirius saw his best friend lying there, helpless and not moving.

"Sirius, come on!" Holly said pulling his arm. She followed his gaze and saw James', "Oh gods, no." she breathed, "Go after him, I'll get Lily."

"No," Sirius said tearing his gaze away from his best friend, "I've got to get you girls to safety first," Holly opened her mouth to object, but Sirius cut her off, "It's what James would want," he said in a ragged whisper.

The couple made their way towards Lily as quickly as they could. The floor and walls began to crack around them, making movement even more difficult than before. Two more pillars fell before they finally reached Lily.

"Lily," Sirius grasped her with his free arm, "You and Holly have to get towards that wall. It's the safest place right now."

"I'm not leaving Amos," Lily said in a small whisper.

Sirius swore again, he knew it would come to this. He would either have to save Diggory, Holly, and Lily or go back for James. They were already wasting precious time standing here and he didn't know how long it would take them to get through the people to the wall.

"Alright," Sirius said a lump in his throat, "I'll take Diggory and you two help each other."

"Sirius…" Holly said looking at him in the eyes, "We can get to the wall with Diggory in time, you help James."

A large crash echoed around the hall as another pillar fell. Sirius knew that the fallen pillar had been where James was lying without even looking. He felt his heart break in two with pain that he never thought he'd feel.

"James?" Lily said fearfully, "James is alright, isn't he?"

Sirius looked at Lily, she was pale white, he couldn't tell her that James was probably dead thanks to her and her boyfriend. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's get a move on," He said swinging Diggory onto his shoulders.

So the trio weaved their way through people and the overturned tables towards the wall. Almost ten feet away from the wall, they ran into Remus. He quickly helped Sirius with Amos and led them all to where Chloe was helping people with cuts. The two girls quickly began to grab anything they could use to the bandage wounds.

"James?" Remus said to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know, but we'd best be getting a move on."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked numbly.

"We're going to get him, of course," Sirius replied, "I'm not leaving him in all of that."

Remus smiled grimly, Sirius had a point. The Great Hall looked like someone had dropped a bomb on it. The fog James had produced was still flowing everywhere, making the place look scarier than he hoped it really was. Before Remus could take another step, he felt someone tug on his arm.

"You'll find him, Remus," Chloe said, fear shaking in her voice, "And we're all going to be fine."

"Of course we are," Remus said, bringing his face down to hers, "I love you, Chloe Sullivan."

Before Chloe could say anything, Remus locked her in the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. It was short, but for one second everything was right in the world. He let her go and quickly turned to go with Sirius. Chloe watched with a tear sliding down her cheek as their two silhouettes were enveloped in the fog.

* * *

"Do you have any idea on what's going on?" Remus asked Sirius as they stumbled through the wreckage.

"No," Sirius replied, "I've heard of Muggle earthquakes, but nothing this horrible or long." The ground began to shake once again, more terrible than before, "Hell's teeth," Sirius swore as he regained his balance.

Remus thought maybe they should stop and get cover, but Sirius kept moving so he tried to keep up with him, "Do you think it's—"

"Voldermort," Sirius said disgustedly, "And Dumbledore's not here, it's perfect."

"That's what James—" Remus stopped, falling to the ground from a nasty roll in the ground, "James was afraid of," he finished somewhat awkwardly.

Sirius picked Remus back up and swore loudly, "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked bringing out his lightsaber and cutting through the table ahead of them.

Remus grimaced, he didn't think the lightsaber had actually been real. But then again it's Sirius. And watching it tear through the table he thought it'd been a pretty good idea to have a deadly weapon on hand.

* * *

"Where are the teachers?" Lily asked her friends as she wrapped a fourth year's bleeding arm, "Can't they do anything?"

"I don't know," Holly said, "They'd have a heck of a time trying to find each other and stop this, though."

Lily's face filled with determination, "Well, I'm Head Girl and I'm going to do something about this."

"You can't stop the earth from rolling," Chloe said with agitation in her voice.

"But I can help those people," Lily said looking upon the many people still stuck in the war zone just in front of them.

"You're not going to get anywhere through all this," Chloe pointed out, "It's safer to stay here and do what we can."

"I have to try," Lily argued, "You two stay here and help with those who are hurt."

"Oh no, Lils," Holly said, "You're not going to have all the fun and be the hero. I'm coming with you."

Lily tried to object, but Chloe cut her off, "She's right, Lily. I'll stay, I've got the best healing magic here besides the teachers and Merlin only knows where they are."

"Alright, let's go," Holly said pushing the still objecting Lily into the sea of wreckage.

* * *

"Sirius!" Remus called to his friend, "Come help me with this."

Sirius hurried over to where his friend was. Hiding under the table was two a boy and a young girl that looked scared for her life. For some reason the boy looked oddly familiar to Sirius. They were both covered in dust and smoke, but neither of them appeared to be hurt. Sirius looked at Remus. If they helped them, it would mean less time spent looking for James.

"We've got to, mate," Remus said reading the expression on Sirius' face, "They won't make it out here much longer."

"Neither will James," Sirius said in a growl, but he knew his friend was right.

Remus sighed, "We've been looking for James for a long time, Sirius, and there's no telling when we're going to find him. For all we know, he got out of that body bind and made it to the wall."

"Please help us, Si," the boy said in a small voice.

Sirius stepped back in shock for a moment. How could he not have recognized him? And how was he supposed to choose now? His best friend or his only brother?

"You little git, Regulus," Sirius said breathing heavily, "Why didn't you run for cover?"

"Cassie sprained her ankle, I wasn't leaving her, Si," Regulus gestured to the girl next to him. She was holding her ankle at an awkward angle now that they looked at it.

"Did she fall on her own or did you actually knock her down so you could look like the big hero, Reg?" Sirius asked bitterly.

Regulus stood up to Sirius, "I'm not the one playing hero here, am I, big brother? You're the one going after James."

Remus looked at the two brothers, faced against one another. It was amazing how alike they were, yet they had completely opposite views on everything that mattered. They both wore the same expression of love and hate on their sharply sculpted faces. Their cool grey eyes matched, but Regulus' hair was more brown than black like Sirius' and it was grown out to his shoulders. Even the way they acted and moved was exactly the same.

"James, right," Sirius said coming to his senses, "And if you'll be so kind to excuse us, we'll continue our search."

Another pillar close to them came down and Regulus turned to look at Cassie then again at Sirius, "You have to help her."

"Why don't you my perfect little brother?" Sirius sneered

Remus looked away from Sirius and said through gritted teeth, "I can't."

"But you're the perfect one, Reg, this should be no problem for a great guy like you," Sirius smirked at his brother.

Remus matched Sirius' eyes with his own fierce ones, "I'm asking you to forget your argument with mum and help somebody. Please, Si, I need you."

Remus could feel the power emitting from the two boys. Sirius was shaking he was so angry. It was impossible to tell what was going through his head at the moment. He pushed Regulus out of his way and grasped one side of the girl. Regulus hurried to support her other side and Remus used the lightsaber to make them a path towards the wall. No one said anything until they finally reached the wall, which was beginning to look like paradise to them all.

"Thank you," Regulus said to both Remus and Sirius, "We would have been stuck out there otherwise."

"I only did it for her," Sirius said thickly, "We've got to back for James now."

Regulus looked at his brother with admiration in his eyes, "I owe you one, Si."

"You don't owe me anything," Sirius retorted, then he smiled for a moment, "But if you ever want to repay me, there's a fair patch of fire ants in the corner of greenhouse three. Just don't get caught."

"I never get caught," Regulus said smiling, "I learned from the best after all."

"Sirius, we need to get James," Remus said bringing both brothers back into reality that the school was coming down around them.

Sirius turned down Regulus' offer to help the find James and the two best friends headed into the wreckage once again. The ground continued to roll and shake, but the long periods of stillness were becoming more long and frequent than the rolls. The fog was clearing too, giving them a better view of their surroundings.

* * *

"Moony, I think he's here," Sirius said stopping before a pile of pillars.

"Er—not to disagree, mate, but that's a huge pile of pillars and you can't see anything in there," Remus replied.

"I know, but I just have a feeling he's here," Sirius said circling the pillars, "We've got to be careful so went don't slice through him, but I think we can get through here."

Remus looked at Sirius like he was crazy, "That is a mass of stone, Padfoot, and unless you're planning to use the lightsaber there's no way you're getting through that."

"Of course I'm going to use the lightsaber," Sirius said bringing out the weapon again.

Remus nodded his head, "Oh great, just be careful that you don't slice through your best friend," he said sarcastically, "You're crazy, nuts I tell you."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him, at least, I hope I won't," Sirius said, "There's not much else we can do in the situation."

"Good point," Remus said looking around at the ruins surrounding them.

Sirius closed his eyes and sliced through the stone pillars around him. Remus and him then pushed the stone as much as they could to get a better view of what was inside. James was lying there, unconscious, still inside a protective circle. Although, the circle was weak and flickering, allowing chunks of debris inside.

"He doesn't look good," Remus said shakily.

"But he's still alive," Sirius said watching the rise and fall of James' chest, "That's better than nothing."

"Definitely," Remus replied still shaky, "How are we going to get him out of that circle though?"

"That's why I have this," Sirius said bringing the lightsaber above his head. Before Remus could shout a warning, Sirius brought the saber down through the circle and a blast of light met their eyes. Remus blinked hard and looked around him, Sirius was shaking violently, still clutching the lightsaber, but the circle around James was gone.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Remus yelled, worried that his friend was having some kind of seizure or something. But Sirius kept jerking around on the ground and Remus couldn't make him stop. James wouldn't wake up either and Remus thought there was more wrong with him than he or Sirius had imagined. Then, even worse than before, the ground began to roll, tossing the boys around. Remus screamed for help, but nothing came. But as quickly as it had all started, it stopped. Remus looked towards the doors of the Great Hall that he could barely make out and saw a lone figure. There stood Albus Dumbledore. Remus breathed a sigh of relief, "We're saved," and then he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks a lot! 


	18. Doggy Kisses

A/N: Hey again! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much. I had so much fun writing it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you guys liked the whole thing with Sirius and Regulus? They hate each other and everything, but they still love each other. I don't know if that makes any sense, but I think I'm going to explain their relationship better in upcoming chapters. Just let me know if you'd like to hear about the brothers or not and I'll do whatever. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Remus felt something cold and slimy lapping against his face. He wanted to see what it was, but he just couldn't open his eyes. He was so tired and his entire body felt like a piece of lead. Finally, his curiosity about the slimy thing got the better of him and he wrenched open his eyes. Remus screamed in surprise. A big black shaggy dog was standing over him, licking his face. The dog gave him a grin and hopped off the bed, only to jump back on it.

"Oh, Padfoot, that's disgusting," Remus said wiping his face, "You've got terrible dog's breath you know." Sirius yipped happily, his dog tail wagging like crazy. "Get away from me, you mangy mutt. No, I'm not going to pet you, being licked by you is sick enough," Remus said pushing the dog away. Sirius whined and his ears dropped. Remus sighed, "Alright, fine," he said scratching Sirius behind the ears.

"Good to see you, Moony," Sirius said after transforming into himself.

"How long have we been in the hospital wing?" Remus asked.

"You've been sleeping for two days," Remus looked appalled and Sirius quickly explained, "When Dumbledore stopped all of the earth shakes, he used a tremendous amount of power and the people who were out in the open were drained of their energy. Most of them are awake by now, you must have got it pretty bad."

"How long were you out?"

"None," Sirius said casually, "For some reason, I still had all of my energy, but I kept having spasms all day yesterday. The only reason I'm out of bed now is because I sneaked out as a dog. Madame Pompfrey still thinks I'm sleeping in the bed."

"What about James?" Remus said worriedly.

Sirius didn't answer straight away, but he finally sighed and said, "They don't know what's wrong with him. Pompfrey says she can fix it, she just has to find out how. But with so many people being hurt, she hasn't had much time to work on him. He hasn't moved or woken since the attack started."

"Why don't they take him to St. Mungo's?"

"Er—" Sirius thought for a moment, "There's no room."

"What?" Remus asked confused, "That place is huge."

Sirius sighed, "It turns out that Hogwarts wasn't the only place attacked by Voldermort—"

"So it was him?"

"Yeah, let me finish though," Sirius dropped his voice, "Voldermort and some Death eaters were actually going to attack a muggle village not too far away from Hogwarts. They went there and instead of just killing everybody, they had some fun torturing them first. The earthquakes that we felt here were just a result of the magic going on at the village."

They both were quiet for awhile before Remus asked, "So, was everyone in the village killed?"

Sirius smiled grimly, "No, Dumbledore knew something was wrong and he got there to sort out the village immediately. A couple of aurors followed Dumbledore and they managed to save most of the people in the village. Unfortunately, Voldermort and all but three death eaters got away safely. McGonagall managed to get a hold of Dumbledore and he left the ministry to sort out the rest of the village and he came to save us."

"Got to love old Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Sirius said bitterly, "But the ministry is angry with him for leaving the village without permission. Evidently, Dumbledore was supposed to save the entire village alone and then wait around for the Minister to show up and tell him he could go save the school."

"That's outrageous," Remus said angrily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It gets better…Dumbledore said he was eating dinner with the Minister when Fawkes warned him of the attack on the village. That stupid minister git didn't believe him, so Dumbledore just grabbed a couple close friends who were aurors and went to save the village himself."

Remus shook his head smirking slightly, "So where are the muggles that they saved?"

"St. Mungo's for now. I think that they're coming to stay at Hogwarts until their homes get restored. Then it's memory zap for them and they go on with their lives."

Remus snorted, "You think we'd be a bit more courteous to them seeing as they were attacked by a wizard that we can't control."

"That is a very good point, mate," Sirius said with a curious expression on his face.

* * *

"Er—excuse me, Miss Evans?"

Lily turned to see a tall, pretty, raven-haired woman walking towards her, "Yes, I'm Lily Evans. Can I help you?"

The woman smiled, there was something familiar about that smile to Lily, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was, "I'm looking for the hospital wing, Lily, but alas, it's been so long since I've been to the school, I've quite forgotten where it was. I was just wondering if you could point it out…?"

"Oh yes, of course," Lily said returning the smile, "A few years ago they moved it up to the fourth floor instead of the first. I'm sure that's what threw you off, Miss…?"

"Elizabeth Potter," the woman replied, extending her hand, "I'm James' mother."

Lily blinked surprised, the woman had the same smile as James, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Potter."

"The same to you, Lily, but please, call me Beth," She replied with a grin, "James has always spoke so highly of you and I understand why now."

"James talks about me?" Lily said delighted.

"Oh yes, m'dear," Beth said laughing, "It's getting him to shut-up that's the hard part, but a good punch from Mr. Black usually does the trick. James can be a little tricky sometimes, he gets it from his father, but really he's a good guy. He cares for you a lot, Miss Evans."

Lily blushed and changed the subject quickly, "So, um, are you helping out with the people who are hurt from the attack?"

"Oh no," Beth frowned, "I'm here to see James. Dumbledore sent a letter that he wasn't doing well after getting hurt during the Ball."

Lily felt her heart stop, "James is hurt?" 

"Why, yes, dear, he hasn't woken up since the attack. They aren't able to find out what's wrong or a cure for it."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Lily said quickly, "You'd best be getting to the hospital wing then."

"Yes, I have to get going," Beth said confused, "You say it's on the fourth floor?"

"Yes, on the right, you can't miss it," Lily said, already sprinting towards the Gryffindor Common room, "I'm going to murder Sirius Black!"

* * *

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled seeing the boy sitting on a chair by the fire, "You had better give me a good reason not to hex you until death."

Sirius looked confused, "Er—can I have the reason you're yelling at me for, first?"

"You told me that James was okay and instead I find out from his mother that he's in some sort of coma," Lily snapped.

"Oh," Sirius said weakly, "I—well, I mean, if it wasn't for you're idiot boyfriend showing up and cursing Prongs then he would have been fine."

It finally hit Lily. It was her fault that James was hurt. She should have never agreed to go to the ball with him. She knew that Amos would be jealous. She couldn't bear it if James didn't wake up soon.

"Lily, don't worry," Sirius said patting her arm comfortingly, "James is going to be alright, it's just going to take some time."

Lily looked at Sirius, "I did this to him, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the ball with him."

"Going to the Ball with him was the best thing you've ever done for James," Sirius said hugging her, "You made him happy."

"What if he doesn't wake up? I'll never be able to tell him that I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Sirius asked her curiously.

Lily buried her head into Sirius' shoulder, "That I was wrong about him, he's a great guy. And that I don't hate him like I always said I did. I never let myself have any fun around him because I knew—I just knew…"

Sirius looked at Lily, a smirk playing across his face, "So Lily Evans has finally fallen for the old 'Potter Charm.' James always said it worked on all the girls, I never thought I'd see the day when it worked on you."

"It hasn't," Lily said quickly, "I don't like James, not like that," She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "I can't."

Sirius laughed outright, "Of course you can, it happens to everyone at sometime or another. Come on Evans, even I actually like, like, somebody. You like James, even if it's only a teensy weensy bit, just admit it."

"I do not like him," Lily retorted, "He's a good friend, that's all I'm saying."

"My dear Lily, you leave me no choice," Sirius cleared his throat and yelled loudly across the room, "DENIAL!" several students stared at Sirius curiously, "WHO HERE THINKS THAT LILY EVANS…"

"Sirius don't!" Lily whispered, "I do not like him."

"Admit it and it's all over," Sirius said with a huge grin, "AS I WAS SAYING…"

"Fine! I'll admit it, just don't yell it all over the room," Lily groaned, Sirius smiled and turned away from the staring crowd.

"Oy, Black!" a fifth year yelled, "What were you saying?"

Lily shook her head warningly at Sirius, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I WAS SAYING, WHO HERE THINKS THAT LILYKINS AND I WOULD MAKE ONE HELL OF A COUPLE!" Sirius grabbed Lily and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'd say that Lily would need a large glass of brandy beforehand and a good case of memory loss after you're done with her," Holly said, coming down the staircase to the girls dormitory.

Everyone laughed as Jason Cordata, a sixth year, stood and said, "If you taking Evans, Black, can I have Holly?"

Sirius waltzed over to Jason with an ugly smile on his face. People stopped laughing, Sirius had been known to do oddly rash things at the poking fun at he and Holly's relationship, "Jason, mate," he said putting his arm around his shoulder, "I am the king of juggling two girls at once, most of the time more, but we won't get into that. Now then, do you really think that I would let one of the lovely ladies out of my hands and into yours?"

Sirius and everyone else laughed heartily at the look of relief on Jason's face. Sirius grabbed Holly and carried her over to where Lily was sitting as everyone else went back to their work.

"What's up, Lils?" Holly said taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Lily has been admitting her wildly divine feelings for a certain best mate of mine," Sirius said taking a seat on Holly.

"I have not—"

"Well, Lils, what are you going to do about Amos now that you've finally come to your senses?" Holly asked.

Lily looked at Holly, dismayed, "I'm not doing anything about Amos. You of all people, Holly, should know that I care a lot about Amos and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of our relationship."

Holly rolled her eyes, "And I of all people, Lily, should know that you really like James, but you're too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not stubborn."

Sirius winked at Holly before turning to Lily, "Well, Evans, it doesn't really matter because James thinks of you as a fellow student, not as a friend or potential girlfriend. In other words, if you really were going to pursue your interests in James, it wouldn't work out."

Holly caught onto Sirius' game, "Yeah, Lils, Sirius is probably right. You'd do best just to stay with Amos. Even though he is the most boring thing that walked the earth since bacteria…"

"Amos is not boring," Lily said indignantly, "I mean, James is practically too interesting with everything he's good at. And Amos' talk of work at the ministry isn't so boring, but James just goes on and on with jokes and endless fun. He never takes thing as serious as Amos…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Holly said sarcastically, "Who'd want to have fun all the time?"

"Now that's not what I'm saying," Lily replied, "James is great, really, but I just…" she stopped for a moment before snapping back into it, "Like Sirius said, he doesn't like me, and I, most certainly, will never fall for James Potter."

"Too true," Sirius said reflecting for a moment before holding his arm out to Holly, "All this talk has made me hungry. May I escort you to dinner, my fine young lady?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "When aren't you hungry, Sirius?" But deep inside herself she felt a pang on lonesomeness as she followed as a third wheel down to dinner, behind a very happy and lovely couple.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but Drivers Ed along with summer activities has kept me busy. And of course the beautiful weather has kept me outside rather than on the computer! I'll try to update soon, and just for a warning, there's some very big twists coming up! Please review and tell me how you feel on the Sirius and Regulus thing. Thanks a lot! 


End file.
